It has been Wonderful
by XtremeRP
Summary: When the Purple King comes upon one who appears just as the one he's looking for, he draws the lookalike forth into Wonderland. Devious plans will insue and nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't.
1. His name is Alice?

_Summary: In contrary was what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see? No, Axel did not see. When the Purple King comes upon one who appears just as the one he's looking for, he draws the lookalike forth into Wonderland. Devious plans will insue and nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what is isn't._

-o-

**Hello! :waves: Come on Lea, Lea! Wave, you silly goose! [grabs Lea's hand, waves it frantically] There we go! [dusts off hands and waves] Well, hi! I'm LovefromSlytherin-AMLF! But, you can just call me AMLF! Or A! Or Ienzo, or Zexion, or Axel, or- [mouth is covered by Lea's hand]**

**Well, hello. [removes hand]**

**That was PyroAhlex! I'm writing for her, because I am crazy.**

**Well, well, well. I say that a lot. Well.. This story was spawned from.. I don't even know. Lea?**

**Yes?**

**How was this idea spawned?**

**It was _spawned_, it was _created, manifested!_**

**Oh.. Ok. Well.. I don't remember! I'll ask Lea later, when she isn't waiting for Bleach!**

**But, please, please, please, enjoy and make sure to drop a review! We would love to know what you think!**

**-686-**

_"Will you walk a little faster?"_

_Said a whiting to a snail,_

_"There's a porpoise close behind us,_

_And he's treading on my tail._

_See how eagerly the lobsters_

_And the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle -_

_Will you come and join the dance?"_

"Axel~"

The word fluttered past his ear and wind moved through his hair. He gazed around the forest, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Axel~" The wind grazed his lips. "Come join me Axel~" A haunting laugh, soft like twinkling bells, fluttered through the wind. "Come home~" It whispered. "Come join me~"

"Join the darkness~" It continued to whisper, "It's waiting for you."And the wind died down.

The darkness settles back down around the male. Running a hand through his crimson spikes, he sighed slightly, not quite understanding what the voice meant. Giving a curt laugh, he continues walking. "I _must_ be delusional."

Branches sway and twigs snap, becoming the melody of the forest. Roots reach out, trying to trip those that walk past, then seeming to recoil and move to a new spot. He'd been told to hurry back home, not to linger in the forest after nightfall. But those warnings had fallen on deaf ears.

A boy, hidden by the shadows, figure small and lean, sat a top a twisted tree, singing merrily. The song was carried by the wind, to the ears the red head wore. "Listen to my song, young one. It's about you, ya' know." The boy whispered, grave and eerie. He jumped from the tree to lean against its trunk, a song was hummed, low and soft, as the boy began to sing. "The Jabberwock with eyes a flame.." He stood. "Jaws that bite and claws that catch.." He spun, taking a step forward, the moon catching a small glimpse of slate-blue hair. "Beward the Jabberwock my son~" The figure giggled eerily, "The frumulous Bandersnatch."

He stood, framed by the moonlight. "He took his vorpal sword in hand!" He cheered. "The vorpal blade went snicker, snack!~" He spun happily, haunted. He appears behind the redhead, hidden by the shadows, eyes glowing an iridescent purple. "He left it dead.." He whispered, tracing a crooked finger against Axel's shoulder. "And with its head.." He whispered to the wind. "He went galumphing back.." The breeze picked up, and with it, the figure disappeared, his laughter carrying on the wind.

Shivering, Axel hugs his arms around his lanky frame, keeping the warmth close. Trees and bushes scratch against each, creating a shrill form of laughter, taunting him. Continuing forward, Axel's emerald eyes scan the darkness ahead for any sign of light, for a sign that he's close to home. But nothing is ahead, only the awaiting darkness and the chance to see the figure again. Shivering at the thought, Axel forces his legs to keep going, to not stand and search for the other.

A figure stood by a lonesome, deformed tree at the end of the forest, hidden behind many a tall tree. It leaned against the tree, arms crossed, one leg leaning against the others, as hair, covered by night, the colour of ink covered his face. He was slouched and slender as he stood hunched, tapping his foot, a top hat perched on his head.

Despite the confidence that usually radiates off of the red-head, he tries to hurry along, not wanting to get caught in the forest. Frantic eyes scan along the trees, never quite finding anything suspicious. Axel barely manages to catch himself, as his foot catches on a thick root. The wind howls low and deep, a warning.

"And where do you think you are going?" The figure spoke seductively, tilting its head up to reveal pale, ivory skin and eyes of hauntingly beautiful shades of purple, blue, and silver.

Axel stares, wide-eyed, at the male, his heart in his throat. They'd always warned him of the strangers that lurk in the forest. Trying to stay calm, he finds the source of the voice and locks onto it. "I'm going home." states Axel, as he keeps his distance.

The figure smirked, pushing off the tree and sauntering forward. His eyes of purple locked with those of peridot green as he gazed at Axel with lust filled eyes. "Join me~" He whispered, standing in front of Axel and placing a hand daintily on the red-head's chest. He leaned forward, pulling the red-head's lower lip between his teeth. He shuddered, "Mm, join me, Axel~" He purred, the name rolling off his tongue like nectar for the gods, and the most deliciously provocative sins.

The heat building in Axel's stomach only intensifes at the touch. Deep inside, he craves to do just as this man says. But still, there's the doubt, and sanity, clawing at him to think about things. Wrapping an arm around the smaller one's waist, he keeps the other in his grasp, determined to get some knowledge of what's going on. "And why should I?"

The figure smirked, purring and leaning against Axel, shuddering at the muscles he felt under his clothes. "I yearn for you, Axel~" He whispered, pulling Axel's ear between his pointed teeth, hands traveling down the redhead's broad chest, heart pounding as his top hat slid back slightly, revealing some slate blue hair. "I want you inside me~" He whispered, moaning softly as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and nuzzled his chest.

Groaning slightly, he feels his sanity slipping, all forms of resistance buckling. Staring with half-lidded eyes, Axel keeps his arms around the slim waist, not wanting him to disappear again. "And...where.. are...we going?"

He smirked, sliding a hand down to rub Axel through his trousers as he leaned up, licking his neck. "My world~" He whispered hotly, heart pounding. "Leave this pathetic world behind, and come with me." He purred, "Come with me.. To a land of _Wonder_~" He bit down on Axel's neck, leaving a small mark. "And mischief.." He kissed the small mark, smirking as he heard Axel's breath hitch.

Leaning closer into his touch, Axel swallows back a moan, trying to think straight, and not with the lust filling him from head to toe. Biting the inside of his cheek, Axel's eyes connects with his. Not able to resist the other, his voice comes out shaky, "Only.." He licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "Only if you tell me your name."

The figure smirked, leaning up and brushing his lips over Axel's, gripping his jacket loosely between his fingers. He let out a soft giggle, turning and sauntering towards the tree where he once stood, hips swaying with his petite coat. "Zexion~" The wind whispered against Axel's ears.

_"Will you, won't you, will you,_

_Won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you,_

_Won't you, won't you join the dance?"_


	2. Rightside, upside down?

_"Imagine a place you can always escape to.._

_An island off the coast of nowhere.._

_A new destination of your own creation,_

_Just waiting till you choose to go there._

_Blue tree tops and velvet skies.._

_Blue ready to blow your mind.."_

Almost in a trance, Axel stumbles after him, tripping over his own two feet. Reaching out an arm, that's clad in a light brown cloak, he hits the tree where Zexion had gone to. Walking around the side, his eyes grow wide.

Zexion smirked, hat under his arm as he held out a black, nail polished, pale hand. He stood in front of a shimmering veil, light traveling through, to reveal glowing flowers of every colour and shade blooming from mangled black trees and people of all shapes and sizes, shrouded in darkness, top-hats and buns upon their heads, as they danced, hidden, against the bright blue moon, and matching, glowing roses.

Staring at the sight, Axel steps forward, not able to believe his eyes. Taking one glance at Zexion, all fear of what could have been in the darkness, vanishes. Grabbing onto the hand, that leads him through the veil, he holds his breath, waiting for something horrible to come.

Zexion's face was revealed, soft edges were complimented by a beautifully soft smile, and tantalizing lips. His eyes were soft, his gaze.. hidden. His soft, heart shaped face lead way to a strong neck and a tempting stretch of pale skin that revealed a strong collarbone. He chuckled softly, "Axel~.." He purred, whispering, interlacing their fingers.

"Zexion..." he says, breathless. Letting Zexion pull him forward, he only can stare at the twirling people that seem to pay little attention to the two. Snapping his attention back onto what's ahead, Axel tries to sort it all out in his mind, still wondering if it could be a dream, while his body lie on the forest floor, unconscious.

Zexion smirked, standing chest to chest with Axel, he traced the redhead's lips with his thumb before replacing his finger with his lips, kissing the redhead softly. His eyes were apologetic, haunted, as he grabbed Axel's jacket and turned, pushing him through the veil; to fall through the blackness.

Fear fills Axel as the darkness surrounds him, the image of Zexion slowly disappearing. But soon enough, the darkness parts, giving way to the surroundings.

Zexion evaporated, a sad expression tugging at his face, and at his heart, as he appeared at the throne of his court. He traced the plush, rotten purple seating with his fingers as he gazed at the bright, untouched, red plush throne that accompanied him to his left when he sat perched on his throne.

Sitting on a rock, fiddling with a bright blue instrument, bubbles bursting from the strings, sat a tanned-skinned boy, with the oddest-upside down hairstyle, shrouded in black vests, and a forearm length jacket, with fitting black trousers. And there he sat, waiting for the one that was foretold to appear.

All around Axel was what looks like a deep marsh. The veil had sent him straight into the water, not a place he had ever been fond of. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He'd been tricked, or so he thinks. Striding through puddles of water, he can feel his boots sticking in the mud at the bottom. The trees hang down, forcing him to push away moss and wet strewn branches. This place would have been much nicer if it had been a lake...but no...it _had_ to be a marsh. The sound of musical notes float toward Axel's ears, exciting him to no end. Running through the water, which varies in depth, he comes upon that of the musician sitting atop the darkest type of rock, suspended out of the water.

Demyx sat, absorbed in his world of permeable notes, as they floated around him, bursting from the bubbles of his sitar as he sat, swaying to the beats he played, his eyes closed. "I found...myself...In Wonderland..~" He sung softly, whispering, the words carrying through the marsh. He swayed, strumming softly, "Get back on.. my feet...again...Is this real?...Is this...pretend?...~" he hummed.

Axel moves closer, the water still dripping from his red tresses. Curious emerald eyes drift over the blonde, the song he sings forcing Axel's thoughts to run a mile a minute. "Um...Excuse me?" All of a sudden, the music ceases and blue-green orbs snap down at Axel. Waving a hand, he smiles, "Yo, my name's Axel, can you tell me where I am?"

Demyx chuckled, "As brash as always.." He whispered and smiled, waving a hand daintily, "You're upside-down~" He hummed. "Can you stop ~it~? Can you survive?~ Take a stand!" He sung, waving a hand and disappearing in a wave of bubbles. The bubbles drifted, up and up towards a looming, coal black stone castle, the arches, windows, gardens all shaped like broken hearts. The towers, all pointed and shadowed by the blood-red moon, were cracked and crooked, their heart-shaped windows cracked and broken in half. The notion sent chills up Axel's spine as he climbed onto a cobblestone path, littered with oddly coloured purple moss.

Violet roses stem from inky, heart shaped bushes, which line the cobblestone path. The heels of his boots click with every confident step, despite how uneasy he feels on the inside. What that man had been singing about, troubled him to no end. Continuing on the path, he slowly reaches the destination.

A figure stepped into Axel's path, heels clacking lightly as they held a pair of long legs. A pair of slacks adorned pale legs, one trouser leg was the normal length, the other raggedly cut short, giving the impression of an undergarment. Breasts were held in by a black and white corset, that matched the Victorian shoes that the figure adorned. A shocking yellow petite coat hung on thin shoulders, that led to a smooth neck and an edgy face that graced high cheek bones and shocking green eyes. The, now distinguished as a female, figure's hair was pointed, resembling a stinging bee in the summer. And sideways, a top her head, was a top-hat, no more than the size of a teacup. Sticking out were yards of different shockingly styled fabrics that drifted down her back, held in by sewing pins, that poked out from said hat. On her hair-like antennas sat spools of string, suspended by her hair.

Axel flinched. The most shocking feature were the four different sized needles, smallest to biggest, that poked out of her left cheek, her right to him. He flinched, '_Ow_'.

She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot and clicking her tongue, as her black-eyeshadow-ed eyes blink.

Gulping slightly, he takes a cautious step back, preparing to run if she makes a move for him. The vicious look on her face tells Axel all he needs to know, not to mess with her. Hoping to distract her from himself, as well as his own eyes from her appearance, he bites his lip. "Hi, I'm Axel. Can you tell me where I am?" he gives a nervous chuckle. "'Cause that one guy didn't tell me squat."

She sneered, rolling her eyes. "That idiot tells no one 'nyth'ng but ri'dles." Her eyes flashed red as bubbles drifted, popping in front of her to reveal a squeaky voice of the caterpillar, the musician. "I- Heard- That-" She screamed, slashing her lightning yellow nails across the bubbles. "Shut 'p, ye' stupid p't he'd!" The bubbles popped, cackling away into the wind.

She sighed, rubbing her face, avoiding the needles by habit. "So you're the on' t'e H'art-'roken Kin' chose..." She smirked, "The colour of blood, 'ou 'nd h'm" She clicked her tongue, turning on her heels, her arms crossing again. " follow' 'e!"

Not quite sure what had just happened, and still stunned by it nonetheless, Axel follows obediently, not wanting to get left behind. He'd much rather follow her, than decode the riddles of the 'caterpillar'. The rest of the way up the path, Axel stays silent, not bothering to spring up a conversation with the woman. In no time at all, they're at the double doors of the castle, carvings of hearts decorating towering doors.

Larxene sighed, banging on the doubles doors with a fist, the needles in her face rattling. She placed a finger on them to stop the vibrations. The rotten, plum purple, blood-red lined doors creaked open to reveal black stone walls and blood red stone floors. Purple and red mixed seamlessly, creating the illusion of one colour, but on closer inspection, it was always two. The broken sky light, in the shape of a heart, let in strands of iridescent blue light from the moon that was high in the sky. Larxene stepped in. Purple smoke -fog- traversed through the door, swirling and clouding the air.

Axel follows her inside, weary of each step he takes, staring up at the moon as he goes. Curiosity seems to build up inside of him, aching to know the full situation of what's going on. But, he keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to anger the dangerous woman in front of him. As he gets further inside, the doors shut behind him, making the walls shudder ever-so-slightly. Glancing back, he searches for figures in the violet smoke. Not able to make any out, he swivels back around, taking long strides to catch up to Larxene.

As the hazy smoke cleared through the crack in the window, a figure shone through, highlighted by the light of the moon. Zexion sat, lounging on the purple-cushioned throne, strewn over the arm rests, sideways, as his boot-clad feet rest lightly against the Red throne. Zexion was dressed in a deep, purple pleated shirt, a dark black dress jacket adorned his shoulders stylishly, as black slacks fitted his legs. Rings of purple, and one of red on his thumb, adorned his fingers, plated with gold like the back rest of his throne. And atop his head, covering his eyes, giving the illusion of sleep, sat a crown. Crusted in silver and gold, jewels of blues, black and purples were encrusted into the purple fabric in the center of his crown. He tapped a black painted finger nail against the arm rest where his back rested, the motion revealing a silver graphic of sorts on his short sleeve shirt that was beneath his jacket.

Axel could only stare as Larxene led him closer. Compared to his simple black slacks, that match his long sleeved shirt, and his light brown cloak ending at his ankles, Axel couldn't help but feel under dressed. He just felt common compared to the one in front of him. The mere sight of the newly dressed Zexion made all the words and thoughts melt away. It was as though the thought of going home, finding out where he is, wanting to know what's going on, didn't dare try to cross his mind again. All because of the male relaxing on the throne. Larxene finally came to a stop, causing Axel to almost trip from having to run into the back of her. That's the_ last _thing he wanted to do.

Larxene kneeled, picking her hat off her head to reveal sewing needles protruding from her scalp, to hold her hat in place. She was like a doll, voodoo, or ball jointed. The thoughts left Axel's mind as Zexion tilted the crown up with a jewel plated finger. Lust-glazed, hazy purple eyes were revealed, a smirk pulling against his pale, plump lips, the action lifting his lips to reveal white, pointed canines as his hair fell to softly graze his cheeks and cover half his face. His eyes locked with Axel, Zexion's hands freezing from lifting his crown. His lips moved, whispering a word to soft to reach Axel's ears.

Axel feels his lips curving into a smile, unable to resist. Standing there, he sees the kneeling Larxene, but can't find it in himself to care. Stepping around her, making sure he's out of reach so she can't grab him, Axel walks up to the quartet of stairs leading to the thrones. Seeing only Zexion, Axel's stomach burns, heart leaping into his throat, "You're a King?" the only words he can form from his jumbled thoughts, uttered before he realized they left his lips.

Zexion let a soft smile pull at his lips, not one of his usual smirks that is found on his countenance. "Prince." He purred, his eyes bore into Axel's, trying to convey a silent message. He waved a hand at the Red throne. "My betrothed died long ago; fell to the mortal world." He sneered as he spat the word 'mortal'. Sighing, he tried to calm himself, his broken heart yearning for the one who once sat upon the Red throne.

Axel's brows draw together, attempting to decode all that the beautiful prince has said, the riddles from that man, the accented words from the doll like woman. Sighing heavily, he realizes he can't figure one thing out, one thing that doesn't make the least bit of since to himself. "But...My name's Lea..." he says in a soft murmur, mostly to himself.

Zexion's eyes shot to meet Axel's eyes, his eyes wide. Larxene's head snaps up, gasping as Zexion launches up out of his seat, rushing over to Axel and grabbing his head in his hands, the crown falling lopsided on his head. He pulled Axel down, orbs boring into the redhead's, as he ran his thumbs over Axel's unmarred cheeks. His eyes watered, lip quivering softly, "L-Lea?...L-Lea? P-Please...Tell me you remember me! You have come this far! Please! Tell me you remember!" All traces of that seductive smirk were gone, the lust-induced gaze replaced by a look of the most gut-wrenching heartbreak and longing.

As those eyes pierce into him, Axel does his best to recall ever seeing Zexion before. The thought of this amazing creature being upset horrifies him, all he would want is for Zexion to be happy. Not that he can remember ever being with him. A frown decorates Axel's lips, giving the tell-tale sign that he can't, with all his might, recall the memories that the other wished of him to remember. Bringing up slender pale fingers, Axel ghosts them over Zexion's cheek, wanting so badly to tell the smaller that he remembers. But the lie would only hurt him more.

Zexion tore away from Axel, grabbing the crown a top his head and chucking it at the castle wall. Larxene gasped, quickly reaching for the crown, grasping it in her fingers and pulling it to her chest. She stroked the fabric, glaring. "Down with the bloody Red King!"

Zexion turned his glare unto her, sneering. "How **dare** you! Off with your head it shall be if you dare speak of that treason again!" She glared, stepping down into submission. Zexion pulled at his hair, storming up to the throne and punching it with a fist. The throne did not move.

"No! No! No!" His voice took on a haunted, croaking tone. "No! You have to be! I spent years!" He tugged at his hair. "I've searched! You look like him, have his mannerisms! Even his personal signature that drags him back to this god-forsaken place!" He slashed a hand, nails elongating slightly. "That drags him back to Wonderland!" He screams with distaste.

Gritting his teeth, Axel watches as Zexion's temper falls out of whack. Something in the back of his mind sparks, but it's as though the tiny flame is too far away for his mental hands to reach. Not wanting to see the other in such a state, Axel puts everything aside. Memories or no memories. Truth or no truth. He can't stand to see Zexion in such disorder.

Striding forward, Axel catches Zexion's wrist, pulling Zexion back against his chest. Wrapping arms around his torso, he places a soft kiss on his cheek, not wanting to let him go, else he tear everything and everyone to shreds, especially himself.

Zexion's whole demeanor changed, his whole body melting against Axel's. "Leave." He croaked, Larxene nodded, and standing up, she placed the crown at Zexion's feet.

Hugging him close, Axel can't help but smile, not only at his accomplishment, but because he realizes how much he does love the one in his arms. Zexion let a small smile grace his lips as exhaustion sweeps through his bones. Lea was home, his job was done. Now it was up to him, Axel, to bring his Lea back.

Taking great care, Axel moves Zexion back to his throne, letting the other collapse into it. Not seeing anywhere other to sit, Axel plops down onto the crimson cushion. Placing his elbows on the armrest, Axel reaches over to grab Zexion's hand. "I want to remember." he states, the words coming from deep inside of himself.

Zexion's eyes were wide, his body tense, his hand shaking as he gazed, openly terrified, at the Red Throne. How did he not burst into flames? How did vines not shoot out and curl around him, growing through every orifice? Unless.. He really was Lea. The throne.. Must of realized his signature?.. Zexion's body shook violently.

Concerned for the other, Axel tilts his head to the side, not quite understanding what could be wrong this time. He had done nothing wrong, not that he was aware of. Smiling, Axel squeezes Zexion's hand. "Why don't you come to the mortal world with me for a little while? Just so you can get away from everything. Live in the light of day for a change?"

Zexion quickly shook his head, jerking his hand away from Axel as if he was on fire. "No! No! You are _here_ now! Everything will fall back into-" and with the final word, he stood, swinging his leg back and kicking the crown that was placed on the floor. "- PLACE!"

Jumping up from his own seat, Axel enfolds his arms around Zexion's frame, kissing the smaller's earlobe. "It's okay...I'm...not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you." Trying to calm the slate haired male down, he pulls Zexion into his lap as he falls back into the Red throne. Pecking the others cheek, Axel smiles sincerely. "I'll never leave you."

Zexion hung his head, hair falling over his eyes as he watched the bright blue moon of the night fade to purple as it meshed with the Red of the morning Sun. "I.." He stood, pulling himself out of Axel's arms. They felt.. They felt so much like Lea's.. "I have to go, the Hatter will be your shelter for your stay here in.. in _Wonderland_." He whispered the name, clenching his eyes shut. He turned, quickly rushing out of the room as Larxene sauntered in, two men standing tall beside her as a third walked in from a door behind the thrones.

Axel's outstretched arm falls back into his lap. Sighing, he stands up, slightly weary of Larxene, as well as the others.

_"Imagine a room where the flowers they bloom,_

_Through the cracks in the floor and the ceiling.._

_Just you and the missus and roses and kisses._

_My, what a wonderful feeling.._

_This is a place where your mind can escape,_

_All the problems today and go far, far away.._

_This is a time with no history!_

_Feel no misery!.._

_Come and visit me,_

_Welcome to mystery.."_


	3. Beware the Tea Party!

_"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_

_And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind_

_And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill_

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels.."_

Chuckling nervously, he gives a curt wave of his hand, not sure what's exactly in store for him.

Larxene smirked, waving a hand with a flourish to those behind her. "This here is Lexaeus and Xaldin. Doormouse and March Hare as they're kn'wn 'ere." She nodded.

Lexaeus stood tall and brooding. Across his shoulders was a simple brown fur jacket, underneath was a navy blue vest, held over a maroon button down shirt and brown corduroy pants. His feet were, albeit awkwardly, bare. Axel's gaze traveled over to the one deemed Xaldin. Xaldin was dressed chivalrously. He wore a simple black jacket, with a white button down shirt that was tucked into black slacks, with a pleated bright red dress shirt.

Axel raised an eyebow once more, as he glanced at the small sword strapped to the "Doormouse's" side, and the slightly elongated nails he sported, that were tapping against his jacket. Axel gulped. The figures were.. Brooding to say the least?

"Ahem." A voice spoke, followed by a flash of blonde hair.

Just as Axel glances to where the voice had come from, he's forced to turn his gaze back to the forefront. Hands situated on small hips, bright blue eyes burning into Axel's. Simple black pants hang from those hips, met by a pair of equally colored boots. The vest covering the black shirt is checkered in hearts. Where one purple heart is, the background is red, while the red hearts have a purple background, repeating throughout it. "I'm Roxas, the White Rabbit."

Axel swallowed, eyes raking over the smaller, lithe body before his. "H-Hi-.. R-Roxas.."

Larxene rolled her eyes, tapping her foot as her shrill, haunting voice rang throughout the room. "Roxas! You stupid White Rabbit temptress, get back in your hole." She sneered as Lexaeus and Xaldin turned to stand outside of the doors.

Roxas snaps his body around, a pout spread across his lips, although to Larxene, it's clear that it's a glare. "No! I want to see him!" Roxas yells back, pointing back toward Axel.

Axel looked between the two, confusion evident on his countenance. "What?"

"Larxene!" Zexion boomed from the door he had exited from. She flinched, visibly cringing. "I'm going.. I'm going.."

Larxene departs rather quickly, exiting out the door in a flurry of clinking needles. Axel's eyes wander away from Roxas, straight to Zexion, as if hypnotized. Zexion kept his eyes averted from Axel's, unable to resist the toxic green the redhead held within his gaze. He swallowed, turning and storming out once more. Maybe some cricket would clear his mind.

"ROXAS! Where are my clubs?" Roxas smirked seductively, quickly bowing to Axel and rushing out after Zexion. "Coming, Your Highness!"

Axel, perplexed at being left alone, tilts his head to the side. "Clubs?" Wanting to know, Axel strides forward, wanting to follow Zexion desperately, not wanting to leave his side. Yet, it would seem Zexion did. Pouting slightly, he lets his long legs become an advantage.

Lexaeus stormed into the Throne room, grabbing Axel by the collar of his cloak. " 'he 'atter is this way." He stated gruffly, turning and storming out of the room, the ornate doors thudding shut with an intimidating _'boom' _behind him.

'Damn' thought Axel, as Lexaeus leads him away from the room. The smoke hadn't returned at a great intensity, but it still settled around their feet. The heavy footfalls of the man in front of him never drift far away.

Lexaeus dragged Axel down the rotten, weed filled, cobble stone path; it seemed to have, some time ago, have been made of gold. As Axel took a look around, Wonderland seemed to have, long ago, been breathtakingly beautiful. Trees with bloom flowers, paths of gold and grass of sort, fruiting colours of green. He took a glance back at the castle. Now covered and shrouded in black; its Heart-shaped arches and pointed towers, as he looked closer, seemed to have been made of a white, soft-toned type of stone. Axel bit his lip. What had happened to 'Wonderland?' Where was the "_Wonder"_?

Going farther than he had thought, Lexaeus shoves him down through an arch of dying vegetation, leading him down the small hill. Almost tripping over his feet. Tumbling down, he ends up sitting with his legs crossed. Standing up, he brushes himself off, staring up at what's placed before him with wide eyes.

Larxene sat at a jumble of tables, clustered on dead grass as she sipped from a broken and chipped tea cup. Around her, the tables were covered with fabrics of every different colour and pattern. Chartreuse, polka dots, swirls and periwinkle; it hurt the eyes if you starred for too long. Next to Larxene, on some sort of polka-dotted, indented, rotten, giant purple.. Mushroom? Axel questioned that, and sat Xaldin, sipping from a broken tea cup as he nibbled on a burnt cookie. The sky around them was musty, and hazy, with the same purple fog Axel had experienced in the Castle of Hearts.

Stepping forward, he comes to the front of one of the tables, giving a slight cough, effectively gaining their attention. Larxene raises a slim eyebrow, a sly smile slipping effortlessly onto her lips. "What 'o 'e have h're? Won't ye' sit for a 'up of 'ea?" she asks, the sweetness of her voice almost too honey-sweet. Stepping around the side, Axel eyes all the various modes of setting, finally settling on the one across from Xaldin, and next to Larxene. The tiny wooden chair creaks lightly as his lanky frame sits into it.

Larxene smiles, the expression looking eerie against her lips as she places the cracked and brittle lip of a tea cup against them, taking a sip as she hummed pleasurably, rambling on about fitting the "common folk" for hats, Xaldin nodding at the right occurrences. All seemed to flow effortlessly, seamlessly, as darkness lurked and crept from every corner and crevice: whispers of darkness and sin, seduction, and the utmost tempting mystery wafted through the air like a scent of tea, as the Wonderland's occupants chattered aimlessly about nothing, to Axel's ears.

Axel, feeling the darkness flitting about, doesn't pay the least bit of attention to Larxene. As his fingers tighten on the small cup he'd been given, he finds himself lost in thought. That is, till Larxene snaps her attention toward him. "How would you like a hat?"

The red head looks up, a confused stare on his countenance, "What?" The blonde Hatter jumps up out of her seat, inspiration flowing through her as she grins like an imp.

Axel cringed, sinking into his seat as Larxene had jumped up from the chair she had sat herself in that had seen better days. What did it used to be? She jumped, her heeled shoes landing on the table as she spun and danced her way over to Axel, holding her pant legs up from her ankles as she knocked over tea tray and cup, after platter and tea tray. She hummed a merry tune, landing in front of Axel and pointing an accusing finger at him as she enunciated each word. "What. Type. Of. 'at?"

Speechless to the question, Axel scrambles for words, not even sure how to answer her. Pulling the glass closer to himself, not wanting tea spread all over his clothes, Axel tries to smile at Larxene. "U-Um, well, what do you think would look best?" Grinning, showing his teeth, Axel forces down the evident fear in his gut, this Larxene was creepy to say the least. "I leave myself in your talented hands!"

Larxene's eyes a lit with a determined flame as she spun around on her toes, quickly listing off types of hats from A to Z and mentally knocking them off her list as to what she thought her new "charge" would look good in. She smirked, clapping her hands together as she danced off the table. Lexaeus and Xaldin mechanically picked their cups up, and ducked, moving out of the way as Larxene danced past, tableware flying everywhere.

Squirming to the side to miss getting hit by a fork, Axel sighs, keeping it low. He watches as she spins around the area, picking up various items, from where she gets, he can't see. Turning his attention to the other two still seated at the table, Axel realizes that they must spend a great deal of time with Larxene. He's brought back into attention as a finger taps his shoulder, revealing Larxene to be done gathering her utensils.

She had a wide smile on her face as she pointed a fork at his nose, "You sir! Will make a fabulous Wonderlandian when I am through with you!" The gleam in her eyes was menacing.

"Be 'asy on hi', H'tter." Lexaeus mumbled as he sipped his tea daintily, the motion not fitting him with the girth of his shoulders. Xaldin nodded in approval.

A crimson eyebrow crooks up, wondering what this woman could possibly do. A simple measuring tape is slung over her shoulder, instantly winding around the top Axel's head before pulling away, Larxene mentally noting the numbers.

Axel flinched as she looked at him with a critical, calculating eye. He really did feel like a foreigner as he _swore_ her head spun around as she sauntered down the table, landing in her seat with a graceful_ 'woosh' _and a spin.

Not sure what the hell had just happened, he stares at her, finally lifting the cup of tea to his lips. The cold, bitter taste flows down his throat and he resists the urge to pucker his lips. Looking at the others in turn, he wonders if they're happy, until Larxene begins humming again.

They ignore the redhead as they sip their tea, darkness swirling around their feet as Larxene begins snipping and sewing fabric, needles and thread seeming to slide from her fingers. Not minding being left out at all, Axel watches in pure amazement as nimble fingers work their magic. Stitches, patching, ribbons, and lace all attach to the hat, that will be his in mere moments.

Larxene smiles with a triumphant 'aha!' as she held up the completed top hat. The deepest black in colour, flames seemed to be embedded into the fabric as she tilted it from side to side, admiring the hat in the fading purple moonlight. A bright, shining green ribbon was seamlessly attached around the hat, and trailing off the side. The stitching in the ribbon was a simple, calligraphy A, in deep black thread. The hat was simple, but held many complexities in Axel -no, Lea's- mind.

Emotions that don't seem like his own rip at his insides. An aching in his chest begs for him to jump up and hug the hat-making woman, thanking her with undying gratitude. The other part, Axel's part, begs to stay seated, to accept the hat and thank Larxene, nothing more. The two sides conflict as she stands graceful, giving a spin before placing the hat on Axel's head, angling it precariously.

"_Lea._ " The wind whispered as it carried through the trees and ruffled Larxene's hair as she sat the hat on his head. The hat lay on his head perfectly... Like a crown... He flinched. For a King.

Something burns inside his chest, the ache to go to Zexion becoming larger still. Axel had only just met the man, but Lea, Lea had known him all his life. Jumping out of his seat, he backs away, the hat still on his head. "I...I have to go back up there!"

Larxene raised a platinum blonde eyebrow, a sneer appearing on her lips, "Idiot. You need to stay!" She screeched, flinging an arm out, as he turned and sprinted. "Lex!" She called, the March Hare nodded and sprinted after their supposed "King". Larxene sighed and shook her head as Xaldin went to retrieve the needles she had thrown after Axel to catch him. "Zexion 'etter 'now what 'e is 'oing.." She groaned, a hand coming up to palm against her face.

Glancing over his shoulder, Axel sees the figures coming up behind him. Jumping up onto the cobblestone path, the heels of his boot make uneven clicks and clacks. Realizing that they can catch him if he stays on the path, he jumps over the bushes lining it, feet landing in the dark, browning grass. Skidding to a halt, Axel glances around quickly, seeing only one means of escaping. Diving through one of the bushes, he brings his hands up to cover his head, performing a roll as he goes through two or three of the thick hedges. Sitting up, he glances around, a shaky breath leaving his lips. "That was too close."

As he glanced around, he was faced with a garden, by the looks of it. Heart shaped hedges surrounded bushels of wilting purple and red roses. The grass was browning and hard, as sun beat down on the garden; now high in the sky. Hedges surrounded the garden, standing tall and impervious as they stood in front of looming stone walls.

"Axel?" A voice questioned, a shadow looming over the rattled redhead.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, he laughs nervously at the sight of Roxas, blonde hair sparkling in the rays of the sun. "Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Glancing over the other, he sees a small orb in his hand, "What's that for?"

Roxas hummed, quickly glancing at the purple, crystallized orb in his hand. He smiled as a small, red heart pulsated inside of it. "A cricket ball." He stated, swirling around to walk back to where he came. Axel swallowed, heat flooding his cheeks as he saw that Roxas only adorned a simple black and white maid outfit that, on the white apron, was dotted with purple and red hearts: the customary colours he was used to seeing in this world. He swallowed, his throat suddenly having gone dry as he saw the way the outfit hugged Roxas's sides and w-was he?.. Axel felt his head swim. Good lord Roxas was wearing the undergarments of a girl. He tried to think politely. Tried, being the key term.

All forms of communication seem to die on his tongue, the only words that he manages to choke out are, "W-Wait!" At the sudden sound, Roxas half-turns back around, cerulean eyes dragging slowly over the redhead's frame.

Roxas smirked and crooked a finger at Axel, sauntering away with a skip in his step. Eyes locked onto those swinging hips, staggering to his feet, Axel hurries after the blonde. Following behind him, he finds himself losing track of all the twists and turns.

Axel froze, all blood rushing to his cheeks and groin as he pushed through the last hedge to feast his eyes openly on a bent over Zexion. Roxas giggled as he handed the ball to Zexion with a bow. Axel's heart pounded violently against his chest as he took in Zexion's change of clothes. Skin tight jeans hugged muscled thighs and a toned ass and left very little to the imagination, causing Axel's pants to suddenly become two sizes too small as he licked his lips, feasting his eyes upon Zexion's muscled abs, through the thin veil of a simple wispy purple shirt he wore under a black, forearm length army styled jacket. Those same toned legs reach down into inky combat boots. Axel let out a soft groan, the things he could imagine those legs could do. He froze as he felt a sensation of something dipping into his mind as Zexion bent to retrieve the ball.

Images swam through his head as he gripped at his hair. Zexion.. Under him.. In his lap.. Panting.. Sweating.. Screaming his name as he begged for more and clawed at his back. Axel felt himself break out in a sweat. Lea? Were these Lea's memories? He feasted his eyes upon Zexion once more. Fuck, yes.

Roxas glances out of the corner of his eye, before moving to the side. Ignoring everything around him, Axel strides forward as Zexion straightens back up. Gaping at the slate haired prince, Axel reaches out, grabbing the thin wrist in his hand, fingers tugging the other towards him. Emerald eyes locking with purple tinted ones, Axel grins, showing off pearly whites.

Zexion licked his lips, blinking and stepping forward and purring. "How may I help you~?"

Roxas smirked.

No answer slips from the redhead's lips, he only places a hand behind Zexion's head and smashes his lips against the others. Zexion moaned, instantly melting into the kiss as he dropped his club and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, standing on his toes. His free arm linking around the thin waist, he pulls Zexion closer, deepening the kiss. Gripping the short hair in his fist, he pulls away, panting slightly as he reaches back in for more.

Zexion moaned wantonly, gripping Axel's shirt as he kissed him desperately, devouring his lips in a heated kiss as he started pushing the redhead back towards the castle. "Somewhere.. Private.." He gasped, eyes rolling back in his head and Axel kissed his neck.

Axel nodded, turning Zexion around to lead the way. Nipping at his neck, he places kisses on the spots where blood rises to the surface. The uncontrollable urge to just do this in the middle of the maze-like garden has to be shoved away, letting the other walk forward.

Zexion gasped, moaning at the thoughts of having those marks in the morning. He quickly pushed open the doors to the throne room, pushing Axel up the interval steps, and down onto his own throne, the Purple throne. He quickly ripped his jacket off, dropping it down the stairs and shoving his legs between Axel's and the armrests, straddling his redhead's waist and wrapping his arms around Axel -Lea's- neck, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Axel moves his hands back around the other, grabbing and groping all he can. Heat rushes to his cheeks, tinting them to the color of his hair. He bites Zexion's bottom lip, begging for more.

Zexion was breathing heavily, his hair clinging to his forehead as he shed Axel of his cloak. Zexion moaned, leaning into every kiss that was placed on his skin as he pressed himself flush against other, clenching his eyes shut. He grasped at the back of Axel's shirt, nails digging in as images flashed before his eyes. Lea, Lea, Lea- "Nn-! Axel!"

Groaning as those nails leave imprints in his skin, Axel struggles to discard anything that keeps their skin apart. Teeth leave marks across the perfect alabaster neck and collar. Zexion moaned, craning his neck as he slid Axel's pants down his hips, letting them fall to the floor with a dull thud. "A-Axel-!"

Peeling Zexion's skin tight pants away, Axel captures the other's lips again, not wanting to break away for a second of missing contact. Zexion's heart pounded against his chest as he pressed himself flush against Axel, his hair sticking to his skin as his skin flushed with heat that he _knew_ Lea could only bring. Moaning as full fledged contact is made, Axel leans down, kisses left behind from lips to chest.

Zexion clawed at Axel's back, six lines streaking down his back as he let out a blissful moan, arching his back. Flipping the other over, letting Zexion lean against the throne, Axel smiles, more like a cat-like grin. Trailing fingertips along the curve of the others jaw and ending on his full lips, Axel raises an eyebrow, asking the silent question.

Zexion felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he parted his lips, hot breath leaving his lips quickly as he felt lust and ecstasy burn through his veins. Nipping lightly at the others ear, he lets his fingers dance over Zexion's body, staring at him with lustful eyes. Zexion panted, clinging to Axel's shoulders as he pushed his hips against Axel's, letting out a wanton moan. Leaning down, he bites Zexion's shoulder, his mind swimming with bliss. Zexion gazed at Axel with eyes full of passion and adoration as he littered kisses against Axel's jaw. Steadying his hips on Zexion's, orbs of green, dark and glassy, he pecks Zexion's lips.

Zexion shivered, goosebumps raising on his skin as he kissed Axel softly, portraying a small amount of passion into the kiss. Chills alighting up and down his spine, Axel presses himself further against Zexion.

Zexion panted, grinding down against Axel as he bit his neck lightly. "Z-Zexion..." he moaned, colors swirling in his vision. Zexion panted, smirking as he bit down on Axel's neck, the junction of his shoulder. Mouth gaping open, no sound comes out, choked off. Pulling Zexion's face back up, Axel smashes their lips together. Zexion groaned, clawing at Axel's chest and kissing him passionately, desperately, his mind ringing and spinning with the smell, the touch, the familiar _feel_. Trailing the pads of his fingers over the shorter's back, Axel lets his teeth graze over Zexion's bottom lip.

Zexion parted his lips, shuddering as goosebumps rose on his skin. His breathing was low and shallow, his eyes hazy as he held onto Axel's arms. Burying a hand into the slate hair, Axel slips his tongue into Zexion's mouth, only pulling away to breathe, "I want you..." Zexion nodded quickly, memories from his past times with Lea rushing through his head. Red, red hair, poisonous green eyes and heat, _heat_, fire burning through his veins as lust melted his bones and made him weak at the knees.

"P-Please.." He whispered, somewhere between a groan, and a plea.

Undeniable feelings and passion run through Axel as his glassy eyes look at Zexion. Not wanting to break their contact, he does, as he moves around slightly, making sure the position is comfortable for both. Zexion gasped, kissing Axel passionately and slipping his tongue past the red-head's kiss-swollen lips. Pulling back ever so slightly, Axel keeps their lips touching, "Ready?"

He nodded quickly, swallowing as he held onto Axel's shoulders. Pushing his lips back against Zexion's, he shoves into Zexion, keeping their lips molded together. Zexion gasped, panting as he held himself up, knees shaking as he felt ecstasy roll off him in waves, tears pouring down his cheeks. Wiping some tears away with his thumb, Axel steadily picks up speed, leaving a trail of kisses across Zexion's skin. Zexion let out a soft whimper, pushing his head against the crook of Axel's neck as he was pounded into. He let out a moan, "A-Axel!"

Between whispered sweet nothings, Axel pecks the spots around Zexion's ear. Zexion moaned softly, begging for more. Slamming into him, Axel leaves marks along his shoulder, making sure they'll be there for a few days. Zexion screamed silently, clawing at Axel's shoulders as he lifted himself up and dropped back down. Moaning as red beads on his skin, Axel captures Zexion's lips once again. Zexion hung onto the throne behind Axel as he thrusted down onto him, moaning.

Arching up into the lithe body above him, Axel places soft kisses everywhere he can reach, not able to contain the passion rolling off of him. Zexion moaned, as he rotated his hips, eyes clenched shut as he became breathless. It had been too long. Lea- Lea- Lea!

"Z-Zexion.." comes the panted breaths of Axel, letting his hand grip onto Zexion's back. Zexion bit down on Axel's shoulder, screaming in ecstasy as white flooded his vision. Colors explode before his eyes as he pulls Zexion down onto him. Zexion's nails dug into Axel's shoulders as he clenched down around him. Groaning, Axel releases into him, shuddering as he leans up on his elbows. Zexion moaned, back arching and head falling back as his muscles clenched and went rigid.

Pecking his lips, Axel keeps his arms wound around the other, smiling up at him. "I love you." he states, the words flowing out before he realizes it, coming from somewhere deep inside him. Zexion froze, eyes wide as his body went rigid. Axel clamps his mouth shut, staring up at Zexion with worried eyes, not knowing what to expect..

_"Her name is Alice.._

_She crawls into the window,_

_Shapes in shadows,_

_Alice.._

_And even though she is dreaming_

_She's a locked for meaning for you_

_This kingdom, good riddance! Good freedom and innocence,_

_Has brought this whole thing down.."_


	4. It had to be done!

_"I ain't got no car,_

_And I've got one pair of jeans.._

_They've been stretched too far,_

_And now they're weak at the seams.._

_I can't say what's next,_

_And I got nothin' up my sleeve._

_But I don't lose my head,_

_Cause it ain't really up to me.."_

Zexion quickly pushed himself off Axel, stumbling backwards and fumbling to grab his clothes, slipping them on hastily, not caring if they were backwards or inside out. He rushed to get his shirt on, the shirt not wanting to cooperate so he ripped it off and sprinted out of the room, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Groaning in frustration, Axel slowly slips his clothes on. Once done, he runs a hand through his hair, collapsing down onto the Red throne and holding his head in his hands. "I am an_ idiot_."

"That you are." A voice spoke, masked by the shadows, leaning up against the door to the throne room.

Not giving a care to the owner, Axel grips his hair between his fingers, appearing as though he'd rip it out. "Just leave me alone..."

The figure smirked. "But why would I do that?~" He drawled. "I can _help _you."

Axel lifts his head, fingers slowly slipping away to land on his knees, "You can?"

The figure stepped forward, sauntering. "I can!," he nodded. "But it is goin' to cost ya'."

Taking a deep breath, Axel stares into mischievous eyes. "I don't care what it costs, as long as Zexion is...happy." The statement leaving his lips, before he realizes what he just said.

The figure smirked. "You have to forget."

Red brows draw together. "I don't get it. What do I have to forget? Do...you mean Wonderland?"

"You have to forget yourself to become yourself." The figure drawled.

Looking down at his hands, Axel sighs, sick of riddles. "Fine...just tell me what I have to do."

The figured rolled his golden eyes. "_Dumbass._" The figure spits, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "You have to forget Axel, and become Lea. You need to take the throne, but _only_ as _Lea_."

Axel glares at him, "Shut up, I'm...new to this."

Standing up, he stares down at the Red throne. A shaky breath ghosts from his lips, fingers trailing over one of the armrests. Memories of his life as 'Axel' drift through his mind, the people he's met, and befriended, every single day, no matter how bad or good. But he knows if he keeps those memories, a hole will always be in his life. Inhaling confidently, he sits down, not as Axel, but wanting to be Lea.

The figure smirked. "Follow me." He turned, melding into the shadows and walking along the walls outside of the castle. Springing to his feet, the red head darts after the figure.

The figure smirked, leading Axel up, and up, and up. Hours slowly passed, daylight fading to the bright blue moon as the figure led Axel up a stony mountain, silent and unseen against the glowing bright blue moon. Even as the temperature slowly began to drop, Axel didn't question the figure once. Step after step they went, his legs slowly turning to jelly.

The figure stopped, over looking a rugged cliff. Deep, dark black waves crashed loudly against the cliff, ominous sounds bouncing off the blanket off night. Axel comes to a halt beside him, eyes staring into the depths below. Stepping closer, rocks fall away, tumbling into the raging water. Hands come to clasp against Axel's shoulder, the skin, revealed from the pale blue moonlight, was tan and smooth, the nails painted black and white, black and white.

"_Remember._" The figure whispered, before Axel was pushed off the cliff with his next breathe. Axel's scream resounds off the cliff walls, dulled by the pounding waves. Emerald eyes squeezed shut as he hits the ice cold water, the pain from the impact barely covering the shivers.

"Remember _Lea_! _Remember_!" The figure called over the crashing waves. "You've been in this situation before! Remember?" The figure screamed, eyes glowing a pale yellow as he disappeared around the cliff. "Remember!"

His thrashing limbs still, the heat in his body growing steadily. In his mind's eye, he sees a tiny flame, orange, red and yellow dancing together. It waltzes in the darkness, burning away the identity he had been given in the mortal world.

Eyes snap open, fire encasing his lanky form as he sets his sights on the surface of the water. From the outside view, all that can be seen is a hand reaching for one of the many rocks, damp, soggy red spikes rising from the water. The rest of his body slowly follows, blazing jade eyes staring up at where the figure had been standing, determination set in his features.

The figure smirked as he appeared in the shadowed corner of Zexion's bedroom. "It's done." He spoke softly, nodding towards the mountain in the distance, high in the sky.

"Thank you, 'abberwocky." Zexion spoke softly, curled up in his bed.

"Ienzo." The figure stepped out of the shadows, tall and looming. Hidden under a clean white clock, black flames embroidered and set against the fabric; white hair peeking out from the hood of a scarred, stitched face. Black and white painted finger nails extended. "It had to be done. You know he can't take the throne if he is infected by the mortal realm."

Zexion -Ienzo- turned over, sighing softly and curling up under his lush, red and purple covers. "I know.."

_"Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eye?_

_Who are you to keep your head with the hearts that you hand behind?_

_Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie,_

_That you tell yourself again a thousand times?_

_And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry.."_

Back at the cliff, he stands, no longer wet, staring in the direction of the castle. Blood leaks from a cut above his eyebrow, spilling on his pale skin. Anger, not sure where it's directed, runs through his veins, like that of freshly spewed lava. Jade eyes stay set on his destination as he walks, knowing he's been gone for too long.

Zexion lays curled up, under purple sheets, and a plush red comforter. Red fabric drapes around his bed, concealing the pale stone walls, lined with bookshelves and red, plush carpeting; purple furniture accenting the room. He pushed his head against the heart shaped pillows, little _I_'s, _Z_'s, _L_'s and _A_'s embroidered in, in their respective, blended colours.

Footsteps echo in the halls, as Lea stomps through, knowing exactly where to go. He shoves the normally heavy, thick, wooden door open. The heels of his boots are muted by the carpet as he makes his way over to the bed, the slightly transparent drapes shielding him from being seen by the one on the bed.

Zexion was slowly drifting off, hands curled by his face as he slept on his side. Zexion didn't really move when he heard the doors being pushed open and thud silently shut, he assumed it was just a servant, or maybe Larxene coming to bug him about fabric or.. something.

Lea's fingers curl around the thick and heavy drapes, pushing them away. Not bothering with his shoes, he flops onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller's frame. As he pulls Zexion against his chest, Lea smiles wickedly against his ear, "I'm back~." he says in a sing-song voice.

Zexion freezes, his body becoming tense as his eyes fly open, wide, his heart pounding violently in his chest as blood rushes, pounding in is ears. T-Those arms.. T-That voice.. T-That c-chest.. their heart beats.. "L-Lea.." He whispered, gasping softly, leaning back cautiously against his chest.

Fingers lace together over Zexion's stomach. "The one and only." he mumbles, pecking the others ear lightly. "Miss me?"

Zexion broke down quickly, collapsing into, and against, Lea and curling up, turning around to cling to his chest, gripping his shirt as tears pour from his eyes. He gasped, "L-Lea!" He sobbed softly, relief pouring through him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now." Lea whispers, stroking Zexion's hair away from his face. Rubbing circles on the others back, Lea smiles down at him.

"L-Lea! Le-Lea! Lea!" Zexion keeps repeating, pressing himself flush against Lea's muscular chest, gripping his red shirt tightly between his fingers and sobbing, practically crawling on top of the other as his hair sticks to his tear-stained face.

Rolling over onto his back, Lea runs his fingers through Zexion's hair over and over, letting the other get it all out. "It's okay Ienzo, I'm here." he says, over and over, making sure the other hears him. Zexion practically collapsed, pushing his head into the crook of Lea's neck and pressing himself flush against, straddling his lover's waist. Winding his arms around Zexion's waist. Lea pecks the side of Zexion -No. Ienzo, always Ienzo's- hair. Ienzo wrapped his arms around Lea's neck, crying softly. "Y-You're back.. you're f-finally back.."

Pushing Ienzo back, Lea cups the small chin in his hands, looking straight into puffy eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Ienzo leaned forward, smashing their lips together and gripping at Lea's hair. Slightly surprised at the sudden action, Lea relaxes into it just as fast. Keeping his hands on Ienzo's hips, he kisses back with equal force. Ienzo felt tears slip down his cheeks as he traced Lea's body with his finger tips. High cheek bones, strong jaw, a muscled neck and a firm, lick-able, collarbone. He groaned pleadingly. "Lea. Lea. Lea. Lea-!" Grinning wide, Lea pulls Ienzo's lips back down to his, not wanting to let the other go. No, not now that he's got him again.

Ienzo clung to Lea for dear life. His knight, his King, his other half was back, and he wasn't letting him go. He clung to Lea's broad shoulders as tears poured down his cheeks, sticking his slate coloured hair to his face. Pushing away the blue-gray tresses, Lea tries to wipe some of the tears off the others face. "_Calm down_, I'm not going anywhere." He spoke soothingly, caressing his fingers through the others hair.

"Lea.." He breathed, whispering the name softly, as if it were sacred, as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and clung to him tightly, like a small child.

Smiling into his hair, Lea holds him close, wanting to make him nothing but happy, "Ienzo."

Ienzo practically felt himself melt against the muscular body below him. The way he whispered his name, that it sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps to rise on his skin as if it were cold out. Oh how he missed that name that came from those luscious lips, -his name-. Running his fingers over the small of Ienzo's back, Lea props himself up on one of the many pillows. Ienzo molded himself to Lea as the curtains around their bed fell back into place, basking them in darkness. Knowing the other by memory, Lea lifts his face, letting the pad of his thumb graze Ienzo's bottom lip.

Ienzo's eyes drifted close, his lips parting silently as breath ghosted from his lips. His eyes darkened to a deep purple, ghosting over with an unseen emotion as purple met green and glowed in the night. Chuckling, Lea leans down, "I hope you don't have anything you need to get done today." Ienzo felt a blush spread across his cheeks, like a wild fire in a forest.. made of trees of the brightest green.. and fire of the hottest.. most tempting, and tantalizing red.. burning hotter.. and hotter.. and deeper.. Ienzo gasped, his heart pounding as he licked his lips, his throat going dry. Pecking his lips, Lea back away before it -he- can get carried away. "Well my little prince, what do you want to do?"

Kissing the tip of Ienzo's nose, Lea keeps the other close, bathing in the happiness that radiates from Ienzo. Ienzo snuggled down happily against Lea, his personality changing to one of sheer bliss, and happiness, as he radiated a soft purple glow from his skin, snuggling against Lea's muscular build. Sharp emeralds soften at the sight, the want to make that glow never leave Ienzo's skin. Ienzo was finally drifting into a soft sleep, heat, a soft warmth, ebbing at his bones as a knock resounded throughout the room, against the deep, cherry oak, ornate door.

"Your majesty?" Roxas spoke softly. Roxas' eyes widen. "A-Axel! I-I w-was jus-just coming t-to g-get Z-Zexion about you!" His heart pounded violently. Oh was Axel beautiful, but Lea was just gorgeous.

Lea laughs, leaning back against the solid, wooden door, having left the room quietly as not to disturb Ienzo, whispering softly against his ear that he will only be a moment, that he would come back soon. It hurt him to leave, even for only a moment. "Zexion huh? Changed his name?...I like it," He says, smirking at the blonde as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Which name do you like better, Rox-as?"

Roxas flushed, ducking his head, hands coming to clasp in front of his body. "I-I like b-both, your Highness."

"Nn," Zexion draped himself across Lea's back, chin rest on his shoulder, eyes closed as arms moved around his broad waist. "'aby who is 't?"

A large grin forces the smirk to vanish, "Just a little rabbit is all." He chuckled, "I thought I told you I would only be a minute?" Lea tilts his head back, his fingers covering those on his waist, he turns his attention back to the blonde before him, "What did you want again, Roxas?"

Roxas quickly shook his head, stepping back as his heart twisted painfully. No!_ No! _Zexion -Ienzo- was supposed to be his!

"G-Goodnight my lords." He bowed his head, turning and quickly scurrying off, long having changed back into his black slacks and formal shirts and attire.

Turning around in the others arms, Lea laughs lightly, "Such a twitchy little 'uy, isn't he?"

Ienzo let a tired smile pull at his lips as he nodded, nuzzling Lea's neck with his nose. "'ome 'ack to bed." He whispered tiredly, longingly, as he let out a soft groan.

Lifting Ienzo up into his arms, Lea strides over the threshold, pushing the door shut with his foot. Lying Ienzo down, he smiles, the drape, that had fallen back down, giving a mystifying quality to the smaller's dozing form. Ienzo held an arm out, beckoning Lea back to bed as he burrowed under the covers, his eyes half closed as they glowed a soft purple in the night. Slipping past the veil, Lea sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning back to fall beside the other, a smile sitting comfortably upon his lips.

Ienzo moved to quickly press himself flush against Lea's side, half his body on his chest as he leaned against him, limp with sleep, his hair falling to cover his face and his pale, glowing eyelids. Lea pushes some of the strands away, reveling in the peace and majestic sense of finally being with the one who was meant for him. Keeping an arm around him, Lea sighs. It had really been too long.

Ienzo mumbled softly, " 'u ok 'ove?" Sleep was ebbing at his mind, begging him to come back to its warmth and comfort, but Lea was troubled, his mind slowly waking up.

"Just..." Lea shakes his head, "Nothing that can't wait till morning. You need your sleep, you've had a packed day." Lea lets his head relax into a pillow, a pillow that smelled of home, eyes fluttering closed.

Ienzo sighed, nodding, already drifting back into the hands of sleep. Cracking an eye open, Lea watches as Ienzo falls back into a peaceful slumber. Something seemed off key to him, and determined as he is, he won't let Ienzo wake up alone. No, it'll wait till morning.

_"You were so young.._

_And I guess I'm old._

_Open your eyes,_

_I'll keep mine closed._

_I prefer standing.._

_And you take your seat._

_I'll be wide awake,_

_And you'll fall asleep._

_And you'll fall down a hole.._

_That's the one place we both know._

_You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go.._

_I guess that sometimes we both loose our minds,_

_To find a better road."_

_.._


	5. Where is my AngEL!

**Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for the views! We currently have 1 review, 1 favorite author, and 1 alert! Please, _please_, _please_! Review!**

_"I can be pensive,_

_You can be so sure._

_You'll be the poison._

_You'll be the cure._

_I'm alone on the journey,_

_I'm alive none the less._

_And when you do your very worst.._

_Mmmmm it feels the best.."_

Ienzo slept peacefully, softly breathing as he lay pressed up against Lea, the plush covers tucked against his body as day slowly broke through the horizon, hidden behind the thick, red canopy curtains high above them. The red head stares down at Ienzo, a petite smile on his lips. The urge to get to business battles with that to watch the love of his life sleep. Ienzo mewled softly, curling closer as he sensed Lea's distress, not waking from his slumber as he begged silently for a 'stay.' Fingers curling around the thin waist, Lea relaxes, staring out through the drapes, lost in his own mind, but calm nonetheless.

Ienzo quickly fell back into a deep sleep, not waking till mid afternoon. Pulling back the drape at the end of the bed, Lea gazes down at him, already clothed into the day's attire. Slick, leather pants cling to his legs, while several belts hang from his hips, all with crimson studs. A button up, deep red shirt hangs from his sturdy shoulders, the top couple buttons undone. His boots pad over to the side of the bed, as he leans down to press a kiss against Ienzo's pale cheek. Ienzo whines, tugging at the shirt of Lea's color, trying to drag him back down onto the bed, eyes clenched shut as his brow furrowed, as a pout forms on his lips; not wanting to leave the realm known as sleep.

Lea chuckles, letting his lanky fingers wrap around the thin wrist. Pulling him up ever so slightly, Lea laughs, "You can't stay in bed forever. Don't we have things to do?" A single eyebrow rises, waiting for Ienzo's response.

Ienzo growled, curling up and burrowing under the covers. " 'o." was his reply.

Hands on his hips, Lea rolls his eyes, "Oh come _on_, Ienzo." Leaning over, his nimble fingers ghost over the cover, digging over the spot that's above Ienzo's waist. "If you don't come out. I'll make you."

"Don't you dare." Ienzo mumbled, his voice placid.

Strutting around to the side of the bed, Lea bends over, knowing just where the others ear is, "Oh, I will, and I do." His hands dive under the covers, running along the sides of Ienzo's waist.

Ienzo smirked, purring, and grabbing Lea's hands and pulling him on top of himself, kissing him passionately, arms going around his neck. Lightly moaning into the kiss, Lea tries to pull himself away, not wanting to be pulled back into the warm bed. "I-Ienzo, we h-have to get g-going. At least let m-me go." He mumbles against the full lips. The want to curl back up against the other and to go find out what the hell has been going on ebbs at Lea.

Ienzo wrapped his legs around Lea's legs, leaning up to kiss him passionately. "Mm, stay~ Pwease?" He pouted playfully, laughing softly, against his kiss-swollen lips, the expression never really seen on Ienzo's face unless he really wanted something. Lea clenches his eyes shut, not wanting to see the pouting lips. Leaning back forward, he smashes his lips against Ienzo's, running a hand of fingers through the others hair. The other travels lower, dipping under the large comforter, trailing over Ienzo's stomach. Ienzo pouted, huffing. "But you just came back." He whined, nuzzling Lea's neck, licking and nipping at the pale skin. "And I've been lonely."

Lea sighs heavily. "I want to make sure everything is alright, that way you'll never be lonely, and we can be together." Lea leans closer, capturing Ienzo's lips, not letting the fury in him rise, the fury to go after the one that got him stuck in the mortal world.

Ienzo wrapped his arms around Lea's neck once more, kissing him passionately as he whispered against his lips. "Baby please? Just a little longer? I don't want to let go." His eyes were pleading.

Lying down half-on, half-off of Ienzo, he smiles halfheartedly. He shakes his head, "Aren't you worried though?"

A frown pulled at Ienzo's lips as he nuzzled his nose against Lea's, "Yes, but I just got you back. No work yet." He pouted.

Lea kisses Ienzo's nose, "Then I'm all yours, for now." he says with a wink.

Ienzo let out a small cheer, so un-characteristic for him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lea's neck, pulling him atop himself and kissing him passionately. He quickly shed Lea of all his clothes, throwing his shirt over the side of the bed and letting his hands roam over Lea's muscular stomach and around his hips. Doing the same to Ienzo, Lea lets the articles pile up on the floor, pulling themselves further onto the bed. Pecking Ienzo's lips, he grins, running his tongue from lips to neck, nipping at the soft flesh. Ienzo craned his neck, letting his nails rack down Lea's chest as his heart pounded violently against his own chest. Confusion and passion swam through his brain. Was this real? Was this a dream? Was Lea's form solid beneath his fingers? Would it disappear?

Pushing himself up ever-so-slightly, Lea connects their lips, slipping his tongue into the others mouth, wanting Ienzo to know he's really here, that the heat beneath his fingers tips are real. Ienzo pushed his hands through Lea's hair, curling his fingers against the fiery red locks as he kissed him passionately, his heart bursting with joy. Pressing himself closer to the smaller frame, Lea lets the heat run through his veins, only letting their lips part for air.

"Lea, Lea, Lea," he continued chanting, eyes glowing a vicious purple as he marked Lea up his neck and down his shoulders with love bites, hands buried in his hair.

Moaning as the amount of marks increases, Lea presses their heating skin together even more. His fingers curl into Ienzo's slate tresses, gripping them tight as teeth mark him further. Ienzo let out a loud moan, almost resembling a scream as all etiquette flies out the heart shaped window. "Fuck me! Fuck me! P-Please Lea! Please!" He begged, gripping the sheets tightly.

Letting his hot breathe graze over the other's ear, he drags his tongue along Ienzo's earlobe, "So demanding." he purrs. Lea's hands fall from the locks, running down over thin, pale legs.

Ienzo groaned lowly, lifting up his hips, begging for contact, friction, anything to cease the fire that lit his veins. He was desperate, going made with lust as he begged for any sort of touch, groveling like the commoner he once was. Lea had him coming undone at the seams, his heart pounding violently in his ears. Lifting those slight legs as slowly as he can, Lea settles into a comfortable position. Taking the others lips in his own, he slips into him, granting the wish that the other has so desperately wanted for the years he was gone.

Ienzo moaned silently, arching his back as he muscles clenched violently. He clung to Lea desperately, arms around his neck and legs around his thighs as he pressed himself flush against the other. Ienzo was slowly losing patience, wrapping his legs tighter, he pushed Lea down, quickly straddling his hips and lowering himself down onto the other, closing his eyes and shuddering at the feeling of- he didn't even know what. Lea always made him feel differently, and this, the time that he had waited, it was all too sweet. Moaning against Ienzo's silky skin, Lea picks up pace, slamming into Ienzo quickly, the rhythm gaining speed.

Ienzo moaned, clinging to Lea as if his life depended on it. Which, to him, it did. His fingers grip onto those perfectly shaped hips, breath coming fast as Lea presses kisses on Ienzo's chest. Ienzo moaned, raking his nails down Lea's chest and arching his back, his head falling back as a sensuous moan escaped his lips. He clung to Lea's shoulders, his hips moving at a rapid rate as he panted, chest heaving. Fire exploded in his veins, eyes rolling in his head as he moaned.

Holding onto Ienzo as he releases, Lea smiles, nuzzling his face into the others neck. Ienzo clenched his eyes shut, moaning out Lea's name as he clenched around his lover, groaning and leaning against him. Lea runs his fingers through Ienzo's hair, loving the feel of the silky tresses as he kisses his neck.

Ienzo smiled, pure bliss expressed on his face as he gazed at Lea, hands on his shoulders. Bright red lines were forming against Lea's pale skin. Bright, blooming red bruises were beginning to slowly appear against his strong neck. Ienzo felt his heart skip. Lea.. was his. Noticing Ienzo's eyes trailing over the marks, Lea grins, already depicting the others thoughts, "Always yours." He spoke softly. He let a finger graze over Ienzo's collarbone, doing circles around it, adoring the pale skin, and the one that's his.

Ienzo leaned down, nuzzling Lea's neck, and laid down on top of him, eyes drooping. His hair was slowly moved from his face, the feeling of fingers against his face slowly allowing his body to relax, eyes drooping and falling into a soft plight of unconsciousness. Pecking his lips, Lea shakes his head slightly.

"You're adorable." Keeping his arms wrapped around Ienzo, a small smile curves the corners of his lips. Ienzo blushed, the blood rushing through his veins, heating his body as he snuggled down against Lea, reaching under him to pull the plush, furry, red blankets softly around their bodies like silk. Lea chuckles, keeping Ienzo close, not wanting to ever let him go. "You sure do know how to keep a guy in bed." giving him a peck, Lea relaxes, all the worry draining from his body.

Ienzo blushed, ducking his head to let a soft smile pull at his lips, "O-Oh hush." He yawned, resting his head against Lea's chest. Lea pats his head, glad that Ienzo had convinced him to stay.

Just as he gets comfortable, a sharp knock echoes on the thick wood of the door. Ienzo let an annoyed pout pull at his lips, pushing his head against Lea's neck and grumbling. Tilting his head toward the door, Lea sighs, speaking loudly. "Who is it?"

Ienzo whined softly, curling up. "N-No.. T-today was supposed to be o-our day.. N-No work.."

Lea sits up, the sheet pooling around him. "Come in." Blonde spikes enter, revealing Roxas walking into the room. "Before you say anything, I want you to hold off all the things that need to be done. Today is a day off for us."

Roxas had opened his mouth to speak, before listening to Lea's words and quickly shutting it. He blushed as he let his gaze quickly gaze over Lea's muscled, toned body, bruises and lines spreading across his chest. Ienzo laid, quietly curled up against Lea's side, hand gripping the silky, plush cover tightly between his fingers.

A slim, crimson eyebrow rises, "Well, you'd better get going if you're to spread the word, Roxas. Or is there something else?" Ienzo nodded quickly, smiling widely as he pulled the canopy back around them and snuggled into the blankets, arms around Lea's waist. "So then, what would you like to do?" he asks, staring out through the veil.

Ienzo was quickly falling into a light sleep, exhausted from the pleasure that racked his bones. "Hold.. me.." He mumbled, drifting off. Lying back down, Lea wraps his arms around Ienzo, holding him close. Ienzo pressed himself flush against Lea, shuddering and sighing blissfully, heart pounding. "L-Lea.." He whispered the name softly.

Lea ghosts his lips over Ienzo's, "I love you...Ienzo."

Ienzo shuddered, swallowed and licking his dry, kiss-swollen lips. "I love you too.. Lea.." He whispered softly, sealing his words with a soft, breathless kiss. Kissing the tip of Ienzo's nose, Lea holds the other close. Ienzo smiled blissfully, curling up and dozing off, a warmth pulsing through his body. Red.. Red.. _Red_.. Blood, Love, Passion. Lea was back. His heart was complete. Lea stares down, adoringly, at the peaceful expression on his love's face. An expression he's been dying to see.

Raising an eyebrow at the smile, Lea merely shakes his head. He slowly slips out from the other's grasp, redressing into the attire he had previously been adorned in. Moving over to the bedside table, he scribbles a small note, as to not alarm Ienzo when he wakes up. Tiptoeing out of the room, as quietly as he can, Lea shuts the door. Making his way down the hallway, he looks for any one that's around, so he can start giving out orders, as the guards were making their rounds.

Ienzo let a pout pull at his lips, moving his arm around the place his lover once lay. Substituting for a pillow, he holds it tight, sleeping peacefully through the morning, his breathing soft.

As he rounds a corner, Lea catches the sight of yellow. Striding effortlessly into the room, he grins. "Hey Roxas, come 'ere."

Roxas' eyes widened, quickly blushing, he rushed over and bowed. "Y-Yes my lord?"

As Lea glances around the room, he bites the inside of his cheek. "I want to do something special for Ienzo. Not sure what. So I figured I'd ask you, since you were always around him when I wasn't. Any suggestions?"

Roxas bit his lip, hands clasping behind his back as he gazed at the floor, and then looked around. He shrugged, "Well.. Ze- I mean, Ienzo, always liked balls, and galas, and such, but personal and.. hmm.." He spun around, his gaze wandering as images swam through his bright blue eyes. "A dinner?"

Clapping the other on the back as he walks by him, Lea beams, "A dinner! Perfect! I trust you'll help round everyone up to prepare it?"

Roxas blushed, smiling. "Y-Yes, of course, sir! You're very welcome sir!"

Standing in the middle of the room, Lea smiles to himself. "Make sure you send anyone else here." Roxas nodded quickly, making mental notes in his head as Lea spluttered ideas. "Just a small table, nothing too large. Maybe a good view of the moon as well. Oh, and make sure the cook prepares all of Ienzo's favorite dishes." Spinning back around, Lea makes his emeralds connect with Roxas' blues. "And most importantly, don't let Ienzo know a bit about this."

Roxas chuckled softly, nodding. "It will be done my lord. Tonight I presume?"

Turning around, Lea smiles at Roxas. "Yes. Get it done as quickly and efficiently as possible. If Ienzo wakes up, be sure to inform me, I'll take care of him."

Roxas grinned widely, bowing deeply before scurrying off. "Yes my lord!" Lea was back! Now things could start returning to normal.

As the blonde runs off, Lea bows his head, running his fingers through his crimson spikes. He wants the dinner to be perfect, but more than anything, it's a chance to draw out anyone trying to ruin him and Ienzo. Striding out of the room, Lea let's his feet take him to his next destination.

Roxas made quick work, turning the King's dining hall into a flourishing, intimate space of hanging fabrics of the deepest shades of red, and the most intimate hues of purples. A table was set, in the middle of the room, the red and purple thrones sitting across from each other on the black and white checkerboard floor. The table was decorated with a cloth of cards; Kings and Jokers, Aces and numbers galore. But.. the queen.. was strangely absent. Chandeliers of the brightest fairies, strung together but harp strings hung from the ceiling, swaying softly, the heart shaped window covered by a deep, draping fabric; purple by the eye, bright red in the light. It hung deeply, draped and attached to the ceiling by haunting gargoyles, connecting at the corners of the widely vast, square room. The deep, cherry wood ornate doors closed as Roxas nodded his head. Now all he had to do was light the candles, and the cards would be set on the table, _his_ table. Dinner.. was served.

Lea paces in the hall outside of the dining room, waiting for Ienzo to show up, and hoping that Roxas had finished turning that room into something special. Pivoting on his heel once again, he slows slightly, worry ebbing at him that his two goals for tonight won't be accomplished.

Ienzo quickly rushed down the hall, stopping on his heels as he bowed his head, hands clasped in front of him as a blush exploded across his cheeks. "I-I a-am so sorry, L-Lea!" He panted, "I-I fell a-a-sleep in th-the library!" Ienzo removed his hands from his knees, standing up to his full height and licked his chapped lips. Ienzo was clad in loose, fitting black pants. A white button down shirt was tucked neatly into his pants, held by a rough, brown, leather, worn-and-torn belt. The clasp of the belt was dull silver, half broken out to form a deformed heart that his "old self", Zexion, was known for. Covering his lean shoulders was a soft, silk, purple vest; unbuttoned, forgotten in his hast to get to Lea. Tied around his neck was a smooth black tie, loosened in his sleep. Ienzo's hair was parted to the sides, revealing both of his soft, dreamy, silver-purple eyes and the carved in heart below his, normally hidden, eye. "S-Sorry." He flushed.

Grinning like a feral cat, Lea halts mid step, closing the gap between them. Thoughts about the sexy man in front of him drive Lea crazy. Lea grabs onto the tie, using it to pull the other up onto tip toes, smashing their lips together. As he pulls away, a chuckle breaks from his lips, "You're adorable Ienzo. Now, let's get going." With the tie fixed, Lea extends a hand, "Shall we?"

Ienzo's eyes were wide, a blush burning up on his cheeks as his lips turned red from the feral kiss, his heart was pounding in his chest. "O-Ok."

He reached his hand out, rings of purple and red clad pale, long and nimble fingers, as he placed his, albeit shaky and (probably) sweating, hand in Lea's.

Lea lets the smile curve at the corners of his lips, he gives a sharp knock on the door. Both doors open wide, the lights dimmed and the candles on the table glowing, the rest of the room intimately shadowed. Lea guides Ienzo further into the room, squeezing his hand. As they near the table, Lea lightly pushes Ienzo around him. Looking down into his purple orbs, Lea drops to his knee. Reaching into his pocket, Lea keeps his head down as he pulls it out. The small silver band is lined in rubies and amethyst, each repeating all the way around. Holding it up, Lea holds Ienzo's hand lightly, smiling up at him. "Will you marry me?" He whispered softly.

Ienzo felt his whole body freeze, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as his heart pounded against his chest. His body went practically limp as he gazed into Lea's eyes. His lips quivered, clenching his eyes shut as tears dripped from his cheeks, pooling in the heart shaped scar below his eyes. "L-Lea.." he whispered, his throat closing up. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Lea's neck and pushing himself against the red-head's chest. "Yes, yes.. yes." He whispered.

Pushing Ienzo away slightly, he kisses his cheek as he slips the band on Ienzo's hand. He glances out of the corner of his eye, a smirk growing on his face. The curtains ruffle from the nonexistent breeze and he snaps his head around, eyes locked onto that spot.

"Get him!" he yells. A man appears from a hidden spot in the shadows, rushing straight toward the said area. Lea stands, patting Ienzo on the head like a child as he does, taking confident strides over to the guard as he apprehends the suspect.

Ienzo froze, his hand lifting to his face to gaze at the ring. His heart stopped, his tears quickly drying up before pouring rapidly down his cheeks, sobs choking past his lips silently as he dropped his hands and stood, sprinting out of the room. He knew it! He knew it! Lea was back! That monster was back! He tried to tell himself differently, that Lea was changed! That his cocky attitude, and his lewd words and his conniving personality were swore he could hear it, his heart shattering into a million pieces against his chest as he sobbed violently. He was just another pawn in a chess game, same as always! It was the same as before!

_"A freak of nature, stuck in reality_

_I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be...sorry._

_Under the radar, out of the system,_

_caught in the spotlight, that's my existence,_

_You want me to change,but all I feel is..._

_If you want to fix me, push me_

_into your fantasy, _

_if you try to get me, sell me_

_your personality_

_You try to leave me,I don't get better,_

_What's making you happy, is making me sadder,_

_In your golden cage, all I feel is..."_


	6. Change your state of mind?

**This chapter is definitely the longest by far! So enjoy! And thank you to Sebastian for reviewing! You're an adorable little cookie. Keep up the reviews guys and girls! Princes and Princesses~**

_"Break down,_

_I can see you're upset._

_So high,_

_But I couldn't help it._

_I wish I could just forget you._

_Up now,_

_Heart beats racing._

_One touch,_

_Now I'm faking._

_This time, there's no escaping you."_

As the knight in crimson attire escorts the suspect away, Lea crosses his arms over his chest. Both of his accomplishments had turned out perfectly. He had confessed his undying love while catching the culprit all at the same time. Swiveling away, Lea strides over to the table, sitting down in his designated seat. All the staff begins to leave the room, all for their own reason. That's when it hits him, staring across the table, he sees the empty chair, the empty room. Slamming his hands on the table, he jolts to his feet, running out the door. Thoughts explode in his head; Why did Ienzo leave? Why isn't he here being happy and eating? Why, why, why are things unraveling at the seams when he's trying to stitch them back up?

Ienzo sat in the library, high up the winding, and winding, and winding stair cases, in his own little alcove. Covered in plush, purple cushions, his alcove was just big enough for him and a humongous pillow to fit in, as he curled up and shut the door, the oak melding into the wall and disappearing. Looking out the window, rain slowly beginning to pour from the sky, and dye everything an ominous blood-red, Ienzo pulled his legs up to his chest, leaned against the pillow, wrapped his arms around his legs, and sobbed quietly. His chest constricted violently, tears pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks, as he let out a wailing sob, the noise hidden behind the alcove's door. The cracked window snapped with another crack, adding to another heartbreak, another pain Ienzo felt tear at his heart. The window was unseen, facing the towering mountains and beautiful, towering forest. He was alone.. He was.. a-alone.. Always alone..

Pounding footfalls are all that echo along the walls of the castle. His destination predetermined, Lea throws open door after door, not ever being one to remember where certain rooms were. At last, he finds the library at the back of the castle, hidden and huge, the door slamming shut behind him. Eyes drifting around the room, he knows exactly where Ienzo is hiding. Knowing he can't get to him, anger curses through his veins like freshly spewed lava. The pent of frustration causes his fist to fly into the side of the nearest bookshelf, the books situated on it tremble like leaves in a cold winter wind. "Ienzo! Get down here! What's the matter with you!"

Receiving no answer, Lea stomps over to the desk, the books still laid out on it from when Ienzo had been in here. Skimming his arm across it, the items on the desk tumble to the floor, making all sorts of noises, mixing with that of the pelting rain. Lea lifts his leg, kicking the seat over, crashing onto the contents already on the ground.

"I love you! What's so wrong with that?" Yelling out incoherently, Lea grabs at the spines of the nearest shelved books and chunks them to the ground, not caring one bit.

But just as the anger had come, it cools almost instantaneously. Sighing heavily, Lea slowly makes his way up the winding stairs, sitting on one that is nearest to the alcove's door. Tears streak over his pale cheeks, pain welling up in his chest, making it hard to breathe, even through the half-choked sobs. Elbows rest on his shaking knees, hands holding his face. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, Ienzo. I j-just wanted to p-protect you is a-all. But I can't e-even do that. I want it all to be p-perfect and all i d-do is fuck it up even more. I wouldn't forgive me either." he chokes out, before slamming his head up against the metal railing, wanting to hurt just as the love of his life is.

Ienzo curled up, his body shaking violently as his eyes go wide. O-Oh no. H-He had a-angered L-Lea again. He felt bile rise in his throat as his stomach curled. H-He didn't need t-to be beat again! H-He was being a g-good Ienzo! He let out a whimper as he heard feet pounding up on the stairs, vibrating against his spine . His heart stalled as every pounding foot step drew Lea nearer, and nearer to his alcove.

The ring Lea had given him weighed heavily on his finger as he sobbed softly, curling up and closing his eyes. W-Where did his Lea go? W-Where was _his_ Lea? He thought the beast was left with Axel? With his old personality? In the mortal world! He chastised himself. He knew he shouldn't of dreamed.

Lea lets out a shaky breath, his tall frame trembling as he reaches out, his fingers ghosting over the polished wood of the door. He didn't want to hurt Ienzo. He didn't want to be the thing that he had always hated most. He hated himself. But he loved Ienzo. Taking a couple calming breaths, he pushes his body up, slowly making his way down the slick metal steps. Bending down over the mess he had made, Lea pulls out a scrap of paper. Opening a drawer, he reaches for the ink and quill. Dipping the tip of the feather into the scarlet ink, he lets his neat script run over the page in the form of eight words. 'I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm unforgivable.'

Striding back up the stairs, he tries to make the least noise as possible. Slipping the thin parchment under the door, he leans against it. "I don't deserve your forgiveness Ienzo, and I don't expect it. I've become a monster that I can't stand. I used you, to protect you. I'll do anything to protect you, and if that means leaving, if it is the best option, so be it."

Picking himself up, Lea starts down the stairs once again, and heads to the door, his fingers lingering on the knob as he opens it. Glancing back at the towering staircase, Lea sighs once more, shutting the door behind him.

Lea strides down the corridors, confidence sapped from his bones. Nearing the doors to the castle, he hears a quiet pitter patter behind him. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he sees the flash of blonde, but he pays it no heed. Lea heaves the door open, droplets of water already splashing down upon him and wetting the tiled floor. Standing outside the door, he slowly closes it, wishing Ienzo well.

Ienzo's eyes widen as he sees a figure, soaked in blood-red rain, leaving the castle, the front doors reflected by the glistening lake below him. _Lea! _His mind screams. He quickly turns, pushing a hand against the alcove's doors. It flung open, Ienzo sprinting out and jumping over the railing of the stairs. He landed with an 'oof', quickly shooting up from his crouched position and rushing out of the library.

"Your highness!" a voice called, that Ienzo couldn't place at this moment in time. Faster and faster he rushed, his feet pushing and pounding against the floor as he turned quickly. Arms wrapped around his waist, holding him back. "Let me go! Let me go!" Ienzo screamed.

"Your highness!" Roxas keeps his arms linked around Ienzo, knowing good and well what will happen if Ienzo goes out there.

"Let. Me. _Go!_" Ienzo struggled, hating that their height was so similar. He kicked, knocking Roxas across the head with his elbow. The blonde quickly dropped him, Ienzo rushing out of the castle.

Roxas cursed loudly, rubbing his head and grumbling. Ienzo panted as he ran, and ran, and ran. Down winding paths of gold, fading to purple, and red, and orange, and the colours of the rainbow, his feet carried him, his breath coming in quick spurts. A flash of red, through the blood-tinted rain, and he turned, sprinting after him. "LEA!" He screamed over the pouring rain, and the accenting thunder and the flashes of lightning that lit his path, quickly running up behind him and jumping, grabbing him around the waist and falling to his knees. Unbeknownst to him, tears were pouring violently down his cheeks.

Shocked, Lea turns around, falling down to his knees as well. Placing a hand on each of Ienzo's shoulders, he searches for the others eyes under the veil of sopping wet hair. Lea tilts Ienzo's face up, seeing the tears that trail over his porcelain cheeks. Collapsing against the smaller frame, Lea buries his face into the crook of Ienzo's neck. "Why...why did you come?" is all he mumbles, over and over...not expecting an answer.

"B-Because I love you, you idiot!" He sobbed violently, chest constricting to make it almost impossible to breathe. "I just got you b-back! I-I wasn't- a-am not go-going to let you go!" He wrapped his arms around Lea's neck, clinging to him desperately. 'Don't let go, don't let go, please don't- let- go-!' his mind kept chanting.

The newly placed ring weighted heavily on his fingers.

Trembling slightly, Lea wraps his arms around Ienzo, wanting to keep Ienzo with him forever, despite knowing though he hasn't changed. Tears brim at Lea's eyes, not caring if they spill over. He curls his fingers into the back of the fabric that is Ienzo's shirt, feeling as though it's the only thing rooting him to the ground. "I-I love you too."

Ienzo felt some sort of sensation sweep through his body, right down to his bones. "Lea.. Lea, Lea." He whispered, a soft glow coming to his eyes as he grabbed his lovers face between his hands and kissed his lips passionately. 'Soulmate.' rang through his ears and right down to the soles of his shoes.

Lea melts into the kiss, pressing their lips closer together. An identical feeling rushes through his body, all the need to protect what they have and hold so dear, their love. Holding Ienzo against him, Lea stares into Ienzo's eyes, wanting to promise the world.

A smile burst forth against Ienzo's lips, "Go on." He whispered. "Go on, promise me the world. I know you can do it. I know you can keep your promise." He whispered against Lea's lips, his eyes sparkling with happiness, albeit the blood-red rain pouring on around them and the part of his brain that was still telling him Lea was a traitor, that he would lie no matter what.

A sincere smile curves the ends of Lea's lips. "I promise; I'll keep you safe. I'll never stop loving you. I won't let a damn thing come between us. I'll do anything and everything to make you happy. I'll nurse you back to health if you get sick. I'll get you whatever could please you and make you the happiest man in the world. I promise you that I am all yours." Lea presses their foreheads together, "But, even that wouldn't be enough...because you're everything to me."

Ienzo smiled brightly, pushing Lea down onto the ground and laying on top of him. "Lea Flamara Incarnadine, I Ienzo Illusion' Pourpre," he spoke his name in his native, soft, French-British accent.

"Here by ask, and accept, a proposal of marriage. I hereby willingly accept your last name, and your lineage. I promise to help you flourish, and prosper, and to create a Kingdom that rules over all. I promise to step down from my lineage, my thrown, and allow you to take my role as King." He paused, blushing, and smiling widely. "And I promise to love you, with all my heart. I promise to bear your children, and create a home in which you feel safe. I give you my body, my heart, and my soul. I give you my colour, my land, and all of my being." He whispered the last part softly, his eyes glowing brightly of his true hearts colour. A deep, hypnotizing purple.

"Lea Flamara Incarnadine, with your acceptance, and your guidance, further turn my heart Red with passion and claim my being, take my name, my lineage, my heart and my soul, and take your role as King of Wonderland. Do you accept?"

Lea grins up at him. "I accept." Reaching up, he lets his palms lay against Ienzo's cheeks, pulling Ienzo's face closer. Blinking his eyes, Lea seals the deal with a passionate kiss.

Ienzo moaned, hissing as he felt fire lick at his veins, as the sole colour of Red burst behind his eyelids. He moaned wantonly as he felt skin tear from his neck, the name 'Incarnadine' being invisibly carved, horizontally, into his neck for all to see. "I-I-" Ienzo muttered between kisses, eyes closed, heart pounding as emotions raged through his veins. Happiness, joy, ecstasy. It filled him to the brim with love. He licked his lips, kissed Lea, and started again.

"I, Ienzo Illusion' Pourpre, here by renounce my throne, name and lineage as King and take claim to the right of Queen, Second King, of Wonderland. I hereby take the colour Red and take the Royal name of Incarnadine." He smiled softly. "I hereby claim the name of Ienzo Illusion' ve Flamara Incarnadine, and take my husband's lips in a sealing kiss and know that I am forever protected by my King." He kissed Lea's lips softly, passionately. "My saviour."

Lea strokes his thumb over Ienzo's full lips, the site of purple swirling his vision, the only thing he desires to see. "By the name of Lea Flamara Incarnadine, I accept you, Ienzo Illusion' Pourpre, to be at my right hand, my Queen, my Second King. I fully accept the duties now bestowed upon me by thy lips, for the hope of living a long and joyful life with you..." he says, cupping Ienzo's face in his hand, seeing only the orbs of dancing bluish-purple. "...and only you."

Ienzo felt breathless, power surging through his veins as he sealed Lea's words with a kiss. He moved his lips against his loves, laying down flush against his body; feeling the hard muscles through his rain-soaked clothes. 'Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea!' That was his world, for now, and forever.

Pulling Ienzo closer, wanting to melt into the other if it was possible, Lea runs his hands over the damp shirt, ending at the others hips. Lea presses a kiss against Ienzo's lips, again and again, not wanting to stop until he's lightheaded, never able to get enough of the others sweet taste, and his perfect lips.

Ienzo moaned, feeling a solid weight beginning to form on his finger, dripping with blood-red rain. "Lea- Lea- My husband, my king." He whispered against the red-head's lips, moaning wantonly as he pressed flush against him.

Lea arches his hips ever-so-slightly, moaning against those lips. He runs his fingers through Ienzo's hair, pulling away from the kiss. "My queen..." he purrs breathlessly, wanting to have nothing more than all that is Ienzo.

Ienzo giggled, uncharacteristically. "Baby~" He chimed, smirking, pecking and nipping at Lea's lips.

Pecking back at him, Lea runs the tips of his fingers down Ienzo's side, perfectly content. "Should we go back inside?"

Ienzo hummed contently. "Bed is calling, and I think we can get our food brought to our room." His eyes were closed, a soft smile on his lips as he let his memories fade back to Lea's supposed "dinner" a few hours before.

Gently pushing Ienzo away, Lea climbs to his feet. He sweeps Ienzo up into his arms, cuddling him to his chest. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea." Beginning up the path back to the castle, Lea kisses Ienzo's forehead.

Ienzo blushed, his normal demeanor returning quickly. "P-Put me down! T-This instance! L-Lea! I am not a woman!"

Lea merely tightens his grip on Ienzo. "Now, now, I never said you were, love. You ran all the way out to me, so I'll do the honors of carrying you back. You don't want me dropping you, do you?"

He blushed, tucking his head. "W-Well- I-I-" He stuttered, letting out a girlish giggle as a wide smile burst forth on his lips. His eyes widened as he snapped his head up, the rain stopping to a drizzle, casting the rivers and lakes a beautiful red. His gaze lit up with colours, a dazzled gasp leaving his lips as fireworks exploded through the night skin; basking the bright blue moon every colour of the rainbow.

Burst after burst of colour danced across Ienzo's pupils. "T-They know!" He laughed lightly, the sound like winter bells. "The people know!" His smile was so wide it seemed like his face would be stuck that way forever, as colour after colour mixed with the purple hue of his eyes. "The people know about our marriage!" He squealed, amazed, never having experienced such an amazing and awe-inspiring sight before.

He only wanted what was best for his people, they were his friends after all; all of them. The people of Wonderland.

Pecking the crown of his head, Lea grins, "Of course they know. It's too joyous of an occasion for them _not_ to know, silly." Lea gets to the door, grinning at it, just waiting for it to open up for them.

In less than a second, they do, letting Lea stride through with Ienzo still curled in his arms, like a bride. He turns them around, gazing at the exploding lights, as the doors slowly shut tight. Looking down into the dazzled eyes of Ienzo, Lea ghosts a kiss over his forehead, pivoting back around to continue his strides.

Ienzo's smile never left his face as he gripped Lea's shirt, burying his head against his lover- ne, fiance's- chest. His eyes slipped closed as he listened to Lea's footfalls as he walked through the winding corridors of the castle, waiting for the door to their room to appear like hide-and-go seek game.

In no time at all, Lea arrives at said door. Opening the door, albeit a little awkwardly, from keeping hold of Ienzo, he nudges it the rest of the way open with his foot. Once inside, Lea kicks it back shut, stumbling toward the bed. Barely missing snagging the veil around it, Lea drops Ienzo on the bed, unceremoniously, while collapsing beside him. Lea gives him his well-known smirk. "Sorry about that."

Ienzo just laughed softly, not the least bit ruffled by the drop, he quickly moved, clinging to Lea's side and curling up. "Shut the veil, I 'ant 'ou all to myself." His heart was beating wildly, while he smiled softly, gazing at Lea with the most open, unadulterated love. His whole heart was his now, was Lea's; officially. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

As Lea shuts the veil, he uses the least amount of movement as possible, wanting to stay by Ienzo as much as he can. With the task done, he gives Ienzo his complete, uninterrupted attention. Lea winds his arm around Ienzo's waist, keeping the other as close as they could possibly get.

Ienzo let a fond smile play on his lips as he gazed at his, Lea's, ring, that glittered softly in their own ambient glow. His hand was placed on Lea's stomach, gripping his shirt lightly between his fingers as his head pressed against the crook of Lea's neck.

Ienzo sighed peacefully, allowing his eyes to slip closed as a pure, calming sense of joy slowly soothed him. Lea lets his other arm wrap around Ienzo, hands resting on the small of his back. His chest rises and falls slowly, to the same rhythmic beat as Ienzo's, in perfect sync with one another. Placing a soft kiss on the top of slate hair, Lea lets a soft, blissful sigh ghosts over his lips. "I'll always love you Ienzo..."

Ienzo felt a shudder ripple through his body as he placed soft kisses on the bare skin of Lea's neck. "I-I love you too Lea.. s-so much.." He felt a wave of sadness, a burden of past memories push through his veins. "L-Lea.." He whispered softly, after a few moments. "P-Please.. don't leave me a-again.." He pushed his face against the crook of Lea's neck, as a few tears slipped from his eyes. "N-Not again.." He whimpered.

With the tip of his index finger, Lea lifts Ienzo's chin, letting their eyes connect. Wiping away the stray tears, Lea smiles, "I would never leave you on my own accordance. All I want, all I've ever really wanted, is to be with you."

Ienzo frowned slightly, averting his soft, purple-coloured eyes. "Then w-why did you leave the first time?.. W-Why did I wake up to no one, and to hear you had left to the mortal world?.."

Lea runs his fingers down the side of Ienzo's face, pulling him back towards him. "It was a trick I should never have fell for. I was simply told that one of the Wonderlandians had gotten lost, so I went to look. But, that's all I remember. I'd never purposely leave to not return. Not when I have you."

Ienzo leaned into the touch. "Really?" He whispered, his fingers grasping the fabric of Lea's shirt tightly.

Pressing their foreheads together, Lea nods, a smile gracing his lips. "Really, really." He curls his fingers around those entwined in his shirt.

Ienzo instantly melted, pressing himself up against Lea and kissing him passionately, deeply. "Lea.." He whispered softly. "Lear.." He whispered, a playful smirk rising on his lips as he nipped at Lea's neck, pulling his shirt collar down with a finger.

Lea growls just as playfully as Ienzo's smirk. "I thought you didn't like using my full name." he said, teasingly. The arm underneath Ienzo curls into the back of his shirt as he leans down just enough to capture Ienzo's lips.

Ienzo moaned, gripping at the fabric by Lea's shoulder and wrapping a leg around his waist. He smirked, pulling Lea's lip between his teeth and chuckled playfully. "Says the man who banned me from using it~"

Leaning against him, Lea kisses him the best he can, finally pulling his lip away. Chuckling, he pecks Ienzo's cheek. "But I never use yours now." he says with a wink.

Ienzo blushed, which albeit, he even admitted he looked adorable. "B-But!-"

Attempting to resist the large eyes being presented to him, Lea shakes his head. He gets closer, his lips grazing over Ienzo's ear. "No buts, my darling Ienzorêve." Ienzo blushed, ducking his head as a smile pulled at his lips and a shudder ran through his body. Gods.. when Lea said his name like that.. with that tone of lust.. and love.. h-he couldn't think.. couldn't breathe.. Lea pecks kisses all across the top of Ienzo's head. "I could scream it to the heavens. Ienzorêve. Ienzorêve. Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful creature." he purrs.

Ienzo blushed, punching Lea's chest lightly. "O-Oh sh-shut it. You're a-acting l-like the day w-we first met."

Lea grins, "But I'm just as happy as I was then. Still breath-taken too."

He laughed softly, "So you're still as narcissistic as when we first met?"

A rich chuckle echos from Lea's throat as he leans down, keeping their lips close. "Well, aren't I just your wildest dreams?"

Ienzo let a smirk play on his lips as he lifted a hand to twirl a stray piece of Lea's hair between his fingers. "In my dreams," He whispered, laughing softly. "You were hotter." He quickly stood, rushing out of bed and laughing softly, the veil shutting.

Lea lies there, mouth gaping open at the unexpected comment. Finally, it slowly clicks into place. Jumping up to follow the soft laughter, he shoves the veil to the side, getting to his feet quickly. "Is that so?" he asks teasingly.

Ienzo was already out the door, bare feet running against cold, solid, granite floors as his clothes flapped behind him, his laughter carrying through the corridors. Servants, maids, guests even, poked their heads out of their ornate, ancient doors and smiled softly; like an elder looks upon a child whom is being silly, and having fun. They all shook their heads, their laughter chorusing in, before they turned back to their beds for the night. The Princes were still young, why not let them enjoy life a little.

Letting his own laughter float along with that of Ienzo's, Lea runs behind him. He keeps that silky head of hair in his sights, his own shoeless feet slapping against the stone floor.

A determined grin shapes Lea's lips as he rounds a corner, slipping ever-so-slightly, but picking up his speed. Ienzo laughs softly, moving gracefully as he twisted and turned down the winding halls, leading him closer and closer to nowhere. Rooms would appear when they saw fit.

Lea chuckles as his long legs carry him further, even though he should preserve his breath, he can't help it. He may have longer limbs and greater strides, but he was not as agile at all. All he hears is their laughter and the pounding of feet on the floor. Every once in a while, he'll reach out, hoping to grasp a thread of the clothing adorning Ienzo's body, only to grasp at air instead.

Ienzo smiled softly, stopping and turning, opening his arms and wrapping them around Lea as he ran around the corner. With a little 'oof!' He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Lea's waist, resting his head against his fiancées shoulder. Scrambling to wrap his arms under Ienzo, he catches, the wind only slightly knocked out of him.

Lea smiles down at him and pecks his forehead. "You can be so silly." He ghosts his own lips over Ienzo's, "But oh so adorable." Ienzo let a blush warm his cheeks as he kissed Lea sweetly, hanging onto him and allowing his lover to support his weight.

Adjusting the now added weight, Lea holds Ienzo against himself, walking through the halls. "Where would you like to go?" he asks, barely any sound echoing around them.

Ienzo rested his head against Lea's shoulder, eyes closed. "Anywhere." He whispered softly.

_"Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul,_

_but leave the pain.._

_And every ounce of innocence,_

_is left inside her brain.._

_And through the looking glass,_

_we see she's painfully returned._

_But now off with her head,_

_I fear is everyones concern.."_


	7. Red in the Rose,,

_"I am the black in the book,_

_The letters on the pages that you memorize._

_And I am the orange in the overcast,_

_Of color that you visualize._

_I am the white in the walls that soak up,_

_All the sound when you cannot sleep._

_And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach,_

_That wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep.."_

Lea's stride are slow and steady as he makes his way to his destination. Door after door passes by, to be forgotten until another day. The pace slackens greatly, coming to that of a large door. The guard next to it, yet still shrouded in the dark of the castle, pulls it open. The moon shines brightly down onto them as Lea walks out, the soft, well manicured grass feeling nice on his feet. It doesn't take long to get to the small, gothic, metal bench. He sits down, careful to move Ienzo's feet around so that he can sit comfortably in his lap.

Ienzo's eyes slowly slide upon as a soft, warm breeze ghosts against his cheeks; feeling like the soft caress from the warmest skin. He lets his gaze travel to the deep, endless black sky and the bright, fading blue moon. "Lea.." He whispered softly, yawning and curling up.

"Ienzo..." he whispers back, stroking Ienzo's hair gently. Pecking the crown of the others head, Lea relaxes back against the familiar metal bench.

Ienzo let a tired, content smile pull at his lips. "Why here?" He chuckled softly at the memories that surfaced.

Lea smiles down at him, "It's always been our sanctuary." Running his hand up and down Ienzo's spine, Lea stares up at the moon, casting rays down upon the vegetation and flowers.

Ienzo couldn't help but feel pure bliss pour through him as he snuggled against Lea's chest, curling up and closing his eyes. "I love you, Lea.." he whispered.

Kissing the top of his head, as is his habit, he smiles, keeping Ienzo close. "I love you too Ienzo..." He chuckles lightly at a single thought, "I take it we'll be working on the wedding. Just doesn't rip anyone to shreds okay, love?"

Ienzo blushed, chuckling softly. "O-Oh shut it."

-o-6-o-8-o-6-o-8-o-6-o-

Three months slowly passed, Ienzo and Lea discussing the wedding here and there, making small plans about certain things; but they slowly came to the conclusion that they wanted the wedding as the snow melted from Wonderland and revealed its true colors, its hues and blooming flowers.

That was two months away. Things were.. starting to get stressful.

-o-6-o-8-o-6-o-8-o-6-o-

Ienzo opened his eyes slowly, the canopy around their bed drawn, the deep red shining slightly brighter from the blaring sunlight of the outside world.

Lea notices that Ienzo is awake, so he rolls over, pulling the other close. Running his thumb under Ienzo's eyes, he sighs. "Ready for another day?" He sits up, preparing to get out of the nice warm bed.

Ienzo pulls him back down by the shadows, crawling onto his chest and curling up, finally thanking the fact that he is roughly two feet shorter than Lea. "No.." He yawned, mumbling softly. "Stay."

Pecking his lips, as lightly as a feather kisses the ground, Lea nods, "Alright, but only for a little bit. Someone will surely be here soon to start asking what goes where and who does what..."

Ienzo didn't reply, he just nuzzled closer to Lea, his nose pressing into the crook of the redhead's neck as his eyes drifted close. Lea runs his fingers through Ienzo's short hair, humming lightly.

The serenity almost makes him want to lock and bar the door shut, so that the moment is never tainted. Ienzo made a soft noise, stretching and curling tighter against Lea; the plush covers molding against his bare skin as he yawned.

Just as he pulls Ienzo closer, keeping them not an inch apart, he can hear the footfalls walking outside of the chamber. Diligent, purposeful, and light footsteps slowly go back and forth. Ienzo grumbled something, wishing will power would keep out people forever. He just wanted Lea, if only for a little while. Was that too much to ask? It apparently was.

A swift, curt knock echos off the stone of the room, bouncing around as if it would never leave. Lea growls lightly, turning his head toward the door, "Come in..." Ienzo whined, burrowing under the covers to curl against Lea's side, stringing out violent curses at whoever was at the door.

The door opens silently and the owner to the knock strides in. Lea turns his head away, not exactly caring who it is exactly. "What do you want?"

A few more curses leave Ienzo's lips as he pulls the cover over his head as the veil around them is pulled back. He wrapped his arms around Lea's stomach from under his plush domain of covers, and pushed his head against his fiancé's side.

"Well come on, we don't have all day." He turns his head back over, only to see a flustered face in the brilliant light. "So, what's the problem?"

Ienzo grumbled softly, biting down lightly on Lea's side to get him to shut his mouth. He didn't want to leave bed yet, so whoever was here could either shut up and leave, or face psychopathic nightmares for the rest of their natural life; which would definitely be knocked down a couple years.

Lea lets out a soundless gasp, taken off guard by Ienzo's persistence. Giving his attention to the silver-haired man in front of him, Lea sighs softly.

Xemnas gives a side glance to the lump at Lea's side. "The Hatter wants you both to pick your favored hat. As well as making sure everything fits. Along with many other things."

Ienzo growled, reaching out a hand to the side table on his side, and grabbing the book he had put down last night in favor of more.. favorable, activities. He quickly swung his arm, chucking the book at Xemnas, smirking as he heard a familiar crack of contact. Ienzo was brutal in the morning.

Laughing hard, Lea reaches over and wraps his arms around Ienzo. "We'll be out in a moment." Xemnas nods, cradling his face as he leaves, the door clicking shut. Pecking Ienzo's forehead, he grins, "You didn't have to throw the_ big _book."

Ienzo smirked, nuzzling against Lea silently, triumphantly. "YesIdid." He mumbled quietly, quickly, closing his eyes and tracing his fingers over the soft mark against the taut muscles of Lea's stomach.

He slips from Ienzo's hold, his feet already padding across the floor and to a set of doors. Giving Ienzo a wink over his shoulder, Lea pulls one open, grabbing miscellaneous items of clothing and chucking them at the bed. Slipping into tight jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt, he raises an eyebrow at the one still in bed.

"They won't leave us alone till we do. Plus..." Lea saunters back over to the edge of the bed, staying just out of Ienzo's reach. "The sooner its done, the sooner we can get back in bed." Lea turns on his heel, making his way to the door.

Ienzo growled, chucking the smaller book on his side table at Lea's head, hitting him in the shoulder. "Leave and I kill you." He mumbled darkly, climbing out of bed and shuffling over to the closet, not caring that he smelled of sex and Lea's cologne; his heart raced at the thought. That scent still intoxicated him. It was all pure _Lea_.

He grumbled, scratching his shoulder, pulling random items out of the closet and slipping them onto his naked body. A pair of baggy, yet form fitting black pants and a purple tank top over a black, red stripped long-sleeve shirt, and he was slipping on plain black shoes, shuffling over to Lea and holding his arms open.

Shaking his head, he picks up the book and tosses it toward the bed. As it lands safely in the sheets, Lea wraps his arms around Ienzo, letting the others open arms touch him. He opens the door, stepping out over the large threshold. Next to the door is a form standing at attention, waiting for them to emerge from the room.

Ienzo rests against Lea, arms wrapped tightly around his lean waist, his heart pounding in his chest. He loved that, even after all these years, Lea still made him weak in the knees. He purred, nuzzling Lea's shoulder with his cheek; his emotions varying on their height difference.

"Your majesties."

Happier than can be with Ienzo at his side, Lea gives a blind nod to the man. Whenever the other is near, he can't help but give him all his attention. He starts forward, following the footsteps as he tilts his head down, placing a kiss on the crown of Ienzo's silky, slate blue hair.

Ienzo groaned softly, yawning as he leaned fully against Lea, using him as a support as his hair came to cover his eyes. "I 'on't wanna' plan a 'edding today.." he mumbled tiredly.

Lea chuckles, "Well you won't want to do it tomorrow either."

Their pace slows to a stop and Xemnas pushes open the doors. "Shall we begin?" Lea only nods, walking Ienzo into the room.

Ienzo protested with quiet groan, curling up to Lea's side as they sat on the soft couch at the end of a, violently in Ienzo's mind, long table. Catalog, after catalog was strewn over the table, piling higher and higher. Ienzo shuddered, curling up under Lea's arm on the bright blue couch they sat on. Ienzo swore the thing was so old it brought up dust.. Lea even named it. Absaline.

Lea squeezes his hold on Ienzo, trying to make him feel even the slightest bit better. But his eyes drift over the catalogs, none of them really peaking his interest. Xemnas stands on the other side of the room, delegating who does what for who, when, and how. With harshly whispered instructions given, Xemnas strides back over to the two. "The Hatter is coming in with the materials. We'll begin there."

Lea smiles over at him, turning his full attention to the door as it opens. A dark, glossed, wooden table rolls into the room with many fabric rolls laid on it, not to mention a large, leather bound book of what anyone can assume are styles for hats and such. Behind the table, is indeed the Hatter in all the glory that is her own.

Ienzo let out a soft whine, only audible to Lea's ears as he gazes over at Larxene. "G-Gods, c-can she be anymore.. mad?" If it was one thing Ienzo was afraid of, it was Larxene. He didn't have a particularly happy child hood courtesy of her.

Lea holds him close as the blonde mad-woman got closer, finally stopping in front of them. With nimble fingers, she picks up the heavy book, as if it were merely a feather, and drops it, ungracefully, onto Lea's lap. A puff of air is forced past his lips as he opens the book with his free hand, absentmindedly flipping through the pages, keeping an eye on Larxene as she takes hold of a few more items.

Ienzo gazed at the pages as they landed silently on the other side of the binding, slipping from Lea's fingers. He winced at the thud it had made in his fiance's lap, rubbing his leg absentmindedly. "Hmmm," Ienzo stopped a page with his fingers, pointing to a small top hat. "I like that one."

Lea looks up as Larxene instantly stalls in her workings. She swivels around, needles clinking together as she does. Her eyes dart to where the finger stays pointing. Rising her fingers, she taps her chin, calculations and ideas swirling inside her skull.

"No, no, no. It would make your head look largely too big." She gestured, making obscene hand motions as she flipped through more pages in her, in Ienzo's head, overly large book.

Lea merely pulls his hand away from it, not wanting to lose the appendage. Page after page flutters by, finally slowing as she nears the one she's looking for. Ienzo laced his fingers with Lea, resting his head against the red-head's shoulder. Larxene let a crude smile pull at the end of her lips at the sight. "How cute," she comments, taping a needle in her cheek.

Grinning like a cat, Lea raises there intertwined fingers and kisses the back of Ienzo's hand. "Jealous Larxene? We could always get you together with the Hare, no?" he mocks, pearly whites flashing up at her.

Larxene turned her sharp, poison green gaze on who she now dubbed the 'nuisance.' "Fuck. No. You stupid bloody red Queen.." She murmured, her voice become deep and haunted as her eyes flashed red.

Lea chuckles, enjoying her reaction. But his laughter stops as the door opens once more. A soft, yet deep, voice drifts through the room, "Hatter, calm yourself." comes the warning as the man walks into the room. Light, blue hair trails over his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. Piercing golden eyes soften for half a second as they drift over the one in the corner, watching over everything. Pure white slacks are tucked into ebony boots, the rims lined with ivory fur. A long sleeved, black shirt covers his strong arms, a white fur vest over it, still slightly open. Around his neck rests a heavy, pure iron chain weighs down on his chest, tucking every so slightly under the collar of the vest and shirt. He turns his attention to the red head on the couch, "The Hare is here."

Ienzo nodded for Lea, sitting up straight. "Thank you Bandersnatch." He waved a hand dismissively, watching as the Bandersnatch shuffled over to Xemnas and nuzzled his neck affectionately, kissing his lips. Xemnas just smiled softly and patted his head, the two seeming to be in their own little world.

"Let him in." Ienzo called with the wave of a hand, remembering the reason the Bandersnatch had come for.

Just on queue, the doors part once more. A tray is wheeled in, all sorts of delicacies scattered over it. Small cakes with various icings and molds, not one looking the same as the other one, tall or small, round or square. Another comes in right behind that one, the many foods of Wonderland littered over the metal tray, ranging from the most common to the most bizarre. Ienzo felt his stomach rumble, he ducked his head. "Lea, what is this?" He mumbled softly, tucking himself back against his childhood-lover's side.

Smiling softly down at his lover, Lea pecks the top of Ienzo's head, twirling a piece of his soft blue hair between his fingers. "I'm guessing we have to pick which foods and cake we want. And seeing how neither of us have eaten, it sounds wonderful! Which would you like us to try first, Hare?" Lea turned his head up to the approaching figure.

The Hare motioned over a simple tray of scones with a wave of his hand. The tray rolled over as if pulled by strings and sat next to the armrest on Lea's side. "Take your time."

Lea reaches over the arm of the couch, picking a random one up and passing it to Ienzo. He turns his attention back to the tray and picks one up for himself, biting into it as he looks to where the Hatter has moved, picking up fabrics. Ienzo blinked as he bite into his scone, scrunching his nose as some type of stuffing was placed in the middle. He shook his head, reaching over Lea and placing it on an empty plate, grabbing another. He pecked Lea's lips on the way back to sit against the couch. Ienzo chuckled as fabric started flying to the high ceiling as Larxene got to work, having decided on hats for the two.

Munching further into the one he had picked up, Lea pulls Ienzo's own away, placing his into the others mouth. "Like it?" He asks, pulling the leftover piece away and placing it back on the plate. The sound of fabric being cut and stitched is the only thing that fills the silence around them. Finally, it dies down and Larxene turns around.

Ienzo blinked, humming in pleasure a moment later. "What is it? It tastes _amazing._" He said softly, Xaldin flushing with appreciation at the compliment out of the corner of his eye.

"Not sure, but I agree, it was amazing." Grinning at Xaldin, he temporarily ignores Larxene, "Definitely put this down to have." Xaldin nodded in appreciation, motion to a random guard to write it down as Ienzo reached over for another pastry. Larxene huffed, tapping her foot. Resisting the urge to laugh at the Hatter's impatience, Lea turns his gaze back at her. "Alright, _alright_. What magnificent piece of art did you come up with?"

She grinned, flourishing a beautiful, deep green top-hat. Embellished on the sides were simple lines of red thread, but from a distance it created a beautiful illusion of flames. Wrapped around the middle of the hat, tied tightly and braided with intricate colours was a black ribbon, red and purple braided tightly in the back and laced with yellow beads.

Lea feels his mouth drop open, gaping at the sight before him. He'd expected something amazing, but the hat in her hands was far more than that. "You've outdone yourself Larxene! I can only imagine what you did for Ienzo." He reaches out for the hat, fingers grazing the soft material.

Larxene chuckled softly, plucking a needle from her cheek to poke Lea's finger. "Ah-Ah, hold up lover boy, I need to finish the seam." She slid the needle back into her cheek without a blink before sauntering back around, her coat tails billowing as she sewed quickly, tidying up the seams.

Lea pulls his finger back, shaking it, trying to get the slight pain to go away. Twining them back with Ienzo's, he glances over to Xaldin, a slight smile of amusement on the Hare's face.

Ienzo chuckled, munching on a scone as he watched Larxene work silently and quickly on his hat. Pecking the top of Ienzo's head, he watches as stitch after stitch goes into the creation. He relaxes back into the couch, eyes trained on Larxene's lithe form as she nears the completion of the hat.

Ienzo's eyes are closed in relaxation as the soft white noise of his world wraps around him in comfort.

"Lea.." He whispered softly, in a dream-like state.

A sharp cough comes from the woman standing before them. "If you don't mind my interruption. I have your hat."

Ienzo growled, the sound erupting low in his throat. "Fine." He sat up, opening his deep purple eyes and waving a hand flippantly. "Bring it forth."

She walked forward, her heels clinking against the checkerboard tiles. She held out a medium size hat, made of plush, deep purple velvet. Wrapped around the center of the hat was a ribbon of the blackest silk that trailed off the hat in a braid, fading into a bright, luscious purple, the same shade as Ienzo's hair. "Your majesty." She bowed, holding the top-hat out on the palm of her hand.

Lea smiles, taking the hat from her hands and placing it on the crown of Ienzo's head. Standing up to get a better view, he nods his approval. "I think you actually out did yourself Hatter." Flopping back down onto the couch, he pulls Ienzo into his lap. "Now, what's next?"

Laughing, Ienzo wraps his arms around the other tightly. "Depends on if they want to torture us more." Lea lifts his face from being buried in Ienzo's silky hair, to let his eyes drift over the people still in the room. "Well, anyone else need anything from us?"

They all shook their heads, turning away to join Larxene as she bowed goodbye, and turned away and left. Ienzo sagged, no more etiqutte to be upheld as he rested against Lea. "I 'ope Absaline deals with them somehow.. for some.. reason.."

Anticipating their reaction as they all left the hall, Lea nips at Ienzo's ear. "It'll all be okay." Lea rests his chin on Ienzo's shoulder, "What would you like to do, love?"

Ienzo bit his lip, playing with the fabric of his shirt. "How about.. I.." He hung his head. "I've been thinking about 'his for a while.. how about we go to Underland?.. I.. I want to visit my fathers grave.."

Lea lets a sorrowful smile stretch across his countenance. "That's more than fine with me." He stands up, keeping Ienzo in his arms. "Shall we go now?"

Ienzo nodded, apprehensive. His father and mother were killed when Lea's mother was on her throne. And then she banished them to be buried in Underland.. the under.. _city_.. of Wonderland.

Lea walks to the door, Ienzo a few paces behind him as he was absorbed into his thoughts. Kicking the door slightly with his boot, it automatically opens and Lea keeps pace toward the doors of the castle, giving a murmured order to several on his way.

He'd always hated how his Mother had been. Cruel and a heart full of ice. It disgusted him to the point where he had never called her such after the incident with Ienzo's parents. Once that had happened, he had sworn to take care of Ienzo and keep him safe, safe from everything that could possibly harm him. Not like he was doing a good job at that at all.

Ienzo sighed, moving forward to rest against Lea and ducking his head, allowing his hair to cover his sorrow-filled eyes. Lea had so much on his mind, and on his shoulders. He remembered back when his parents were killed.. How..

_"I am the red in the rose, the flowers.._

_On the blankets on your bedroom floor._

_And I am the gray in the ghost that hides_

_With your clothes behind your closet door._

_I am the green in the grass that bends back_

_From underneath your feet._

_And I am the blue in your back alley view_

_Where the horizon and the rooftops meet._

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors_

_Of the evening stars._

_You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, _

_wherever you are._

_I will always be your keys_

_When we are lost in the technicolor phase.."_

**Please review?~ They mean so much. This story has gotten so many hits, and we are so, so pleased with the results. It was an amazing story to write, and we can't wait for you all to see what was have in store!~**

**See ya' in chapter 8!~**


	8. Green with Envy! I won't cry!

_"One pill makes you larger,_

_And one pill makes you smal..l_

_And the ones that mother gives you,_

_Don't do anything at all._

_Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall.."_

_He starred, eyes open wide and quavering. Blood. Blood. _Red. _That was all his eyes took in as he starred at the floor. Empty eyes starred up at him in shock, their mouths agape with an unheard scream as blood dripped from the open wounds in their chest._

_A hand shot to his mouth as another wrapped around his stomach, he was shaking violently as he turned and emptied his stomach on the purple tiled floor, staining it brown like the colour of dried blood. Their blood._

_Blood, blood, blood! He collapsed to his knees as a blood-curdling scream shot past his lips. His eyes never moved from the dead bodies, strewn awkwardly across the floor, and the gaping holes in their chests that revealed their ribs; cracked open and pried aside to reach their hearts, torn from their chests._

_He screamed again, tears mixing with the blood on his cheeks when he held his face, the blood on the floor splattered across the rooms and the walls._

_The sound of the scream drew back the one that had just started to leave. The soles of his boots pounded against the floor, not even noticing that they were slick with blood. Worry and fear was the only thing clouding his mind as he turned the sharp corner, skidding into the wall. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and slid to a stop behind the violet-haired male bent over in front of him. His emerald eyes scanned over the seen, resisting the urge to empty his own stomach._

_Lea pulled the other close, pushing Zexion's face against his chest, not wishing for him to have to see another corpse. He slowly moved backward, shouting so loud that it rivaled the clap of thunder just outside those walls. No answer ever returned to his frantic calls. But the only thing that had occupied his mind was getting the one he loved away from those haunting images, that would forever linger._

_"And if you go chasing rabbits.._

_And you know you're going to fall,_

_Tell'em a hookah smoking caterpillar,_

_Has given you the call._

_To call Alice, when she was just small.."_

_After the woman had a light, murmured and practically one-sided conversation with Zexion, she had turned to Lea. Even in her Irish accent, the sorrow in her voice had been evident, "'e should be fine. It was traumatic. Are ye' alright?"_

_Lea merely had shook his head, brushing off the pain that ran through his shoulder, all because he had slid into he wall earlier. "I'm fine...You can go."_

_The Nurse, which had always been assigned to Zexion personally, strode away. Lea stood, gazing down at the trembling figure, completely different from the confident and intelligent one he was so used to. His fingers curled into fists at his sides. Hate would never be able to describe what he felt for the woman he knew had caused this to happen._

_"When the men on the chessboard get up.._

_And tell you where to go.."_

_Months passed slowly, Zexion literally clinging to Lea's side. Did he ever blink? What was going through his head? Zexion had been dubbed catatonic by most, or just plain shocked by others. _

_Lea's mother was getting angrier, and angrier everyday; her face flushed red with bursting fury. "NO!" She screamed, chucking one of her busts at the towering, red plush wall. _

_"No! No! No!" She stood, pacing side to side, her bright red stilettos clinking annoyingly against the tiled floor._

_"You insolent girl!" She pointed accusingly at the red-haired girl, who glared and tapped her bright pink heel on the floor._

_"What?" Her nasely voice shouted._

_The Queen turned, her blue, red-lashed eyes open wide and lit afire with her anger. "You. Were. Suppose. To. _Seduce. Him_!" She stormed up to the girl, grabbing her around the neck and pulling on her fake, and dyed, red hair. _

_"You stupid little bimbo! You are such a slut! You were suppose to seduce my fucking brat of a son and take your place as the fucking Queen of Wonderland! That is what we had planned! You were suppose to become Queen and corrupt this damned world so the people would revolt and _kill _Lea! And then put me back on the throne! BEFORE HE REACHED EIGHTEEN!" She screamed with a loud, screeching fury. "WHICH IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE-" She throttled the girl, her short dress riding up on her pale hips as she was pressed against the wall. "-IS TOMORROW!"_

_The girls fake, crimson nails try to pry the Queen's hand away, but her frail fingers giving way to no success. The Queen's fingers tighten more, cutting off the girl's airway. Blue smoke curls from the open window, followed by bubbles, that pop and give off musical tones. As the last translucent bubble bursts, a form is given in the smoke that slowly gives way. Blonde hair sways as he strides over to the Queen. Green eyes twinkle with knowledgeable secrets and mischief. "You might want to put her down Ariel. Less you want little Kairi here to run and spread more rumors."_

_Knuckles turning white, the Queen throws the pathetic girl to the side. Kairi scrambles to get up and out of the woman's sight, the door swinging shut after her departure. Queen Ariel brings a well manicured hand up to nurse her headache. "What is it now?"_

_Absaline practically swam across the ground, gracefully flouncing onto the throne and throwing his legs over the armrest. "You have till tomorrow at high noon as your son was born on the sixth minute, of the eighth twelve o'clock of the eighty sixth month of the thirteenth year." He bounced bubbles against his fingertips, gazing at the bubbles longingly, wishing to get back to his hot, comforting waters._

_The Queen sneered, her lips curling over her porcelain white teeth. "You little insect, how dare you remind me!-"_

_Absaline tsk'ed, wagging a finger as he stood, spinning around and appearing in front of Ariel. "I'm a caterpillar, get your terms right. Or you-" He smirked maliciously, dropping his voice to a low, deadly whisper, Just might end up dead like little Zexy's parents." He spun quickly, blurring into shades of blue as he burst into an array of bubbles and vanished through the ceiling. Ariel growled loudly, grabbing another of her busts that sat against the wall, and chucked it at the ceiling, cracking the red-heart window, the pieces shattering and falling around her._

_"Ga-AHHHH!" She screamed, her voice screeching as her hands clenched into vists, her nails digging into her palm and dripping red with blood. Red as the blood that would soon be shed, if she got her way. And she knew she would. She always did._

_"And you've just had some kind of mushroom,_

_And your mind is moving slow.."_

_Out in the garden filled with red rose bushes, Lea sat on a bench, the slight-catatonic boy beside him. A sigh was the only thing that would leave the red-head's lips. He wrapped an arm around the violet-haired boy's waist, pulling him onto his lap. "I do love you. You're the only one I could ever love. I'd do anything, and everything, for you." Lea pecked his cheek, trying to show an action for his words._

_Zexion, of course, didn't move. He didn't blink and he didn't recuperate the action. It has been two months since the death of his parents, and Zexion seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into a catatonic state. Kairi continued her advances, but Lea never left Zexion alone; choosing to sweep the Victorian boy into his arms and dote on him. He fed Zexion, helped bathe him, and held him in his arms at night while he slept._

_As the kissed was placed against the bluenette's cheek, his head twitched ever-so slightly. But, it was _just_ noticeable at the closeness of Lea's lips to his cheeks._

_Lea sighed, his eyes locked with that of the red moon as it rose high in the sky. He stood, pecking Zexion's lips. "Looks like we better get inside." He scooped the lithe boy into his arms and started to the castle, his want to get to his room fast, driving him. "I could order up some dessert if you want Zexy. The cook knows just what you like! How about it?" The whispering wind was the only thing that answered right away, followed by the door shutting behind him as he made his way down the hallway. His boots clacked against the red tiled floor, servants passed by, dressed in vests and flowing skirts of the brightest colours and the most odd patterns; diamonds, squares, swirls and hearts.. and he payed them no attention._

_He shut the door behind him, the comfort of his crimson room eased the tension from his frame. Lea sat Zexion down on the bed, taking the seat next to the boy as he rests against the pillow. "One day, I'll marry you Zexion. If I could only keep one promise, I'd keep that one, commit that to memory."_

_Zexion's eyes were covered quickly.. by a blink. He blinked once again, his body moving ever-so slightly closer to Lea's. This was Zexion's first movement._

_A servant knocked on the door, breaking the moment, and opening it slightly. "Master Lea? Do you require anything?"_

_The room was basked in orange, the gold light of the hallway masking with the red of Lea's room. Zexion's tears had stopped long ago, but the red of Lea's room took a while to settle into his brain as something that won't harm him._

_Lea growled lightly, "No. Just...don't send anyone back until the morning." He turned his attention back to the one slowly breaking free from a mental cage. Lea ran his fingers through the hair, that covered Zexion's face, continuing along the slight curve of jaw. He loved every bit of the one that had been horrified to a point of no return. Everyone had told him it was pointless to have any form of hope._

_Another sigh left his lips, more and more of those everyday. He leaned down to place a kiss on Zexion's lips, before standing up, preparing to change for the night. "I won't be long Zexy."_

_The servant nodded, apologizing profusely before shutting the door quickly and shuffling down the hall. The room was flooded in shades of red once more, the bright, now blue moon creating a shadow of purple through the red-tinted glass. As Lea stood to leave, a hand grasped around Lea's wrist, the pale, nimble fingers barely touching his wrist, but using it to keep his hand and arm up none-the-less._

_Wide, emerald orbs immediately turned back down to the bed. He lets his legs fold in, as he sat back down on the bed. Taking the fingers from around his wrist, Lea cradled the hand in both of his. "Zexion? Come on Zexion, say something? Just for me?" His hope lit his soul right back up, as he pecked the pale hand._

_Zexion's head was down, starring at his own lap as his legs hung over the edge of the bed. His arm was reached out, cradled in Lea's hands. "L..." His lips moved slowly, his voice cracking violently as his eyes blinked once, twice. "Le..." A tongue darted out, licking chapped lips. "Lea.." His voice cracking once more as he head remained hung._

_Overjoyed that Zexion had finally said something, even if was only a word, it was _his_ name. Lea wrapped his arm around the thin waist, "Come on Zex, keep talking to me." He beg, littereing kisses along Zexion's small, pale neck, not wanting to let go, lest he'd never catch the bluenette ever again. "What about me Zexy?" He continued to comb his fingers through Zexion's blue-purple tresses, the hue of purple settling around them still._

_Zexion blinked once more at being pulled against Lea at an odd angle. A few moments passed in silence, Lea littering kisses over Zexion's neck. Zexion blankly licked his lips, mumbling Lea's name twice more before Zexion's hair moved as his head slowly -agonizingly slowly- lifted, the joints in his neck cracking and straining as his blank eyes turned to face Lea's. His head tilted as the transparent glaze over his eyes faded ever so slightly, a small light coming to his face. "Ma..Ma.. Mar..Marria..ge?"_

_Lea grinned as he pulled Zexion into his lap. Tilting his own head down, he pecks Zexion's lips. "Yes. Marriage. I'm going to marry you Zexion. No one else." As his arms linked around Zexion's waist, he let his fingers curl into the fabric of Zexion's shirt, his face buried in the crook of Zexion's neck._

_Zexion blinked, unmoving. The glaze slowly returning to his eyes as he settled back into an unmoving state. "O..k..." His body settled back into it's stiff state, his eyes glazing over once more._

_The red head blinked away the tears that had sprung to his eyes, just feeling the body in his arms stiffen again.. Not giving a damn about anything, only anger and hurt, he laid Zexion beneath the thick, crimson blankets, sliding in beside him. "I'll never leave your side. And if I do...well...I hope that doesn't happen." He pulled Zexion close, making sure the other was warm after being out in nature's cruel wind. "I really do love you Zexion. If there's anything I can do to prove that, I'll do it."_

_"Go ask Alice, I think she will know.."_

_The night slowly faded to day, Zexion pressed against Lea's chest. As Lea's eyes opened to begin the day, the weight that was on his chest was, surprisingly, gone. Zexion sat at the edge of the bed his head tilted as he starred out of the window with clear, bright, _thoughtful _purple-toned eyes._

_Zexion was back._

_"Z-Zexion?" He sat up, using his palm to rub at his eye. Blinking the harsh light from his eyes, Lea tilted his head to the side, clearly surprised. Scooting closer to the other, he reaches out, fingers gripping the back of Zexion's shirt. "Are you really back?"_

_Zexion blinked continually as he turned his head, his bright purple eyes shining with the knowledge they once possessed as he tilted his head. "L-L..Le-ea?" He whispered, his voice hoarse, bags under his eyes, contrasting against his pale, smooth skin._

_Lea flung his arms around Zexion's lithe frame, pressing his lips fully against Zexion's. "That's my name, don't wear it out." He says with a wink, his heart warmed by the sight of those violet eyes full of shine once again._

_Zexion blinked. "..I think I could expect more of a surprise from Lar-Larxene if I p-poked her with a n-needle." His voice was hoarse, his expressions violently critical and horribly depressed as no smile graced his lips._

_A chuckle escaped Lea's lips, unable to hold in his happiness. He wrapped his arms around Zexion's body, falling backwards, taking the other with him. As he laughed, he rolled them over, half lying on top of Zexion. "I'm so glad you're back, I could eat you." Lea pecked Zexion's lips, giving him a wink as well, "Although, I did enjoy helping bathe you."_

_Zexion blinked, gazing around, his lips slowly becoming red with the kisses. "Where.. was I?.."_

_Staring at Zexion, as if he had just sprouted another head, Lea froze mid-kiss, "Y-You mean...You don't remember? Nothing?" Hanging his head slightly, he sighed. "Well, that's okay. As long as you remember us," he said, a hopeful smile on his lips._

_Zexion blinked, "U-Us?.. W-What us?.. Whe-Where a-am I?.." His eyes were glazing over, and fading back to purple so fast it had Zexion's head in a spin, confusion tumbling through his brain. "L-Lea.. I.." His head fell to the side, tears in his eyes. "All I remember is red.. S-so much _red_.." He croaked, leaning into the others touch._

_Lea pressed kisses over Zexion's lips and cheeks. "Zexion, stay with me. Please don't go back into that state. I love you Zexion." He chokes out, his throat constricting with the tears that beg to come and trickle down his cheeks. Lea lets his head fall onto the slowly rising and falling chest, biting his lip through the flood of emotions._

_Zexion ran a hand through Lea's hair shakily, crumpling in on himself. "I.. I.. I r-r-remember.. m-marriage?.. Why?"_

_Lea raised his head, lying fully down next to him, cheek on his shoulder as he caressed the skin of Zexion's neck.. "Because I said I want to marry you." Lea said with a small, child-like smile on his lips._

_Zexion froze, his memories blurry. Red, red, red.. green.. soft words.. the smell of roses.. warm arms around him as he slept.._

_"M-Marriage?" He choked, tears coming to his eyes._

_Lea reached over to Zexion's hand, twining their fingers together. "Yes, I want more than anything to have your hand in marriage." Leaning up, he ghosts his lips over Zexion's cheek. "You want that too, right?"_

_Zexion leaned forward ever so slightly, before throwing himself weakly at Lea and wrapping his weak, frail arms around the others neck, kissing him passionately as his head, and heart, swam with emotions. "Yes. Yes," He mumbled between kisses, tears tracking down his cheeks. "I-I do. Yes. Y-Yes!"_

_"Don't leave me.. P-Please.. d-don't leave me.." He kissed him deeply, holding his face between his hands. Pulling Zexion close, he leans their foreheads together after they part. "I'd never leave you. If I did, I'd die inside."_

_Zexion kissed Lea deeply, pressing flush against him and giggling giddily. "What? No ring?" He tsk'ed against Lea's lips, smiling, his eyes bright and dancing with a happy light. "You got'a put a damper on me "coming back", don't you? You'll make a horrible husband!" He laughed heartily, warmly, albeit weakly._

_Lea gasped, "Well what do you know?" He brought his hands up, pulling at a gold ring on his finger, which has rubies dotting around it at intervals. Lea grabbed Zexion's left hand, slipping the ring on his ring finger and placing a small, charming kiss against it.. "I came unprepared, huh?" He captured Zexion's lips once again._

_Zexion smiled widely, leaning up to lean over Lea, holding his cheeks as kissing him deeply. "Red." He chuckled, the nickname sound warm, and loved, on his lips._

_His memories were fuzzy, but he had a feeling Lea would tell him eveyrthing he needed to know over time. They were together now, that was all that matt-_

_A knock sounded on the door, breaking their kiss as the door flung open. "Baby!~" _

_"When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead._

_And the white knight is talking backwards.._

_And the red queen's off with her head,_

_Remember what the dormouse said.._

_Feed your head, feed your head.."_

_~6~8~6~8~6~8~6~_

_**Chapter 9 coming right up! Please review?**_


	9. Bad advice that'll get me by

"_I give myself very good advice!_

_But a very seldom follow it.._

_That explains the trouble that I'm always in.."_

_[Flashback continues, but I'll save you the annoyance of reading in italics through the whole chapter.]_

A nasally voice giggled, heels clacking on the floor as a body swayed into the room. "Why is the room so _dark? _When we're married, all this red has to go! There needs to be pink!" The voice called, coming closer and closer to the bed. The curtains were torn back quickly.

A pause.

"GUARDS! MY_ HUSBAND _IS BEING _ASSAULTED!_"The high-pitched voice shrieked. Zexion's eyes were wide and shaking with un-shed tears. "M-Married?.." his voice cracked.

Lea stares up at the face of Kairi, his mouth gaped open. Before he can say a word, Kairi stepped aside and several guards black and red coloured crowded into the room. As he's flung aside, hands shoot out for the frail form that had been beside him. He hit the ground, head slamming into the floor as cries and screams echoed in his ears. Lea jumped to his feet, face red with anger and eyes seeing red. _"GUARDS! __**STOP**__!"_

The men glanced at one another, confused at which of the two to listen to. Kairi immediately picked up the baton of control and skipped over to Lea. "Hurry and take that filth away! He's done something to my Lea-bear!" Her hand shot out to lie upon Lea's bicep, but he slapped it away, hurrying after the guards that are already leaving the room with a small wince at the nickname.

Zexion didn't strain, following the guards willingly. He was violently weak from the state he was in, barely able to walk, but he was more weak as tears poured down his cheeks as his barely fixed heart broke once more, shattering even farther. Was there anything left? He questioned, as pain twisted in his chest, constricting his throat and making it harder to breathe..

W-Was his w-whole life a l-_lie?.._

Lea's long strides are slowed by the girl grabbing at his arm. "No! _Stop! _Leave Zexion alone!" He tried to shove Kairi away, but it only made her hold on tighter. "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed, like a child throwing a tantrum, his vision red as fire lit his veins.

_""Be Patient," is very good advice.._

_But the waiting makes me curious!"_

Zexion sat, curled up in the dank, cold cell that they had thrown him in roughly and slammed the bars shut. Tears kept streaking down his cheeks, as he starred, unmoving at the wall across his bars as the ring lay shattered on the floor, resembling the feelings that pushed sluggishly through his veins.

_"And I'd love the change.."_

The guards had declined him at the door to the cells below. With that in mind, he had stomped straight to the throne room, knowing the person that had issued the order to keep him out, had been his own blood. Lea shoved the heavy, jeweled doors open, glaring at the beautiful form on the throne. Red hair falls in waves around her, the crown atop her head glittering with the light of the sun streaking in through the, still broken, window. "_Mother! _Why did you let her arrest him! What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

Zexion could hear the shouts echoing throughout the corridors, deep down in the dungeon. But, once more, he was dead to the world. ..He wanted to be dead all together. Blood.. blood.. red.

"Who dear? The doll that was clinging to your arm like a leech?" She waved a hand. "You have a _wedding_ to focus on dear. With _Kairi! _Oh isn't she _beautiful?_"_ His mother gushed. _"It took me forever to find someone as perfect as her! But I did!" Kairi giggled nasally behind Lea, bouncing on her heels, her too-short dress riding too high, and revealing too much.

"Never in a million years would I agree to marry that slut! I want to marry _Zexion, _not her and _you can't stop me! _I'll kill you if I have to!" He marched closer to the Queen, Kairi reaching out to grab a hold of his wrist. Lea flung her fingers away, slapping her across the face. "There's not a damn thing either of you can do. I've made up my mind." His glare lowered down to his Mother's conniving, blue eyes.

His Mother's eyes narrowed menacingly. "How. _Dare. _You! I find you the perfect girl, and you slap her in the face? Don't you want me to be happy when I descend the throne?" She stood quickly, gracefully, marching over to Axel. The effect soon diminished, as Ariel stood at a measly 5'1.

"Do you not want me to have the perfect grandchildren? The perfect heir to the throne? Why would you throw away this beautiful women," She waved a hand at Kairi, who was checking her nails. "For that stupid, ignorant _HUMAN_? He isn't from Wonderland, Axel! If you don't _recall!_" She smacked him across the face in her rage. "How dare you! How DARE you! I forbid it! I forbid you to marry him!" She was screeching, her face turning red. "If you do, you will be exiled! Do you hear me? Exiled!"

Lea glared at the wall, head still turned to the side from the stinging smack. He wanted to scream, to break things and light them on fire. He wanted to strangle the last breath out of the two women that had him backed into a corner. Lea would more than be willing to let the throne slip through his fingers, but if he did that, he would doom both him, and Zexion, to this monster's wrath.

He bit his lip, bowing his head, "You were the one that killed his parents." he said, more in a state knowing, than needing an answer from the conniving woman.

_The woman's eyes narrowed, an sneering hissing past her lips. "How dare you." Her voice was cold and flat, a finality to it. "Leave. Go now, before I kill you myself." She turned, marching back to her throne._

_Not wanting to look at her, he pivoted on his heel and headed to the door. There was nothing he could do if he wanted to save Zexion for the fate that 'Queen' had set for him. Striding down the hallways, he let his feet take him to the cells, those same to guards still blocked his way further._

_"Should something strange begin.."_

Zexion blinked, sitting up slowly as he heard shouting. 'What the?..' Two dull thuds, and a figure, shadowed by the moonlight appeared in front of his cell. His heart clenched. He'd know that figure anywhere.

Lea smirked, wiping his hands on his pants. Leaning against the bars, he twirls the small ring of iron keys around on his finger. "Long time no see _Zexion_." He purred.

Zexion glared, curling up even tighter and staying silent. He was not in the mood for Lea's cocky, self righteous attitude. His heart clenched violently as tears dripped past his eyes, his head resting on his knees.

Lea dropped to his knees, resting his forehead against the chilling bars. His grip on the bars turned his knuckles white, "I'll get you out of here Zexion." He slipped the key into the lock at the bottom of the cell door, standing as he continues to unlock them, the cell being one of many for highly offending criminals.

Zexion didn't murmur, he didn't move, he stayed curled up, pressed against the corner of the wall. As the last lock on the door was freed, Zexion didn't move to embrace Lea, or cheer for his freedom, he stayed.. curled up and silent.

Lea knelt down, confused by Zexion's disregard of reaction. Reaching out, he cupped his chin, fingers curling and grazing Zexion's jaw. "Zexion? You've gotta say something. Tell me you want to run away with me? I won't just carry you out of here...and we don't have the time to mess around, more guys are probably coming because of the guard change. Z...Zexion?"

Zexion didn't move, his head kept hung. "D-Don't _touch_ me!" His voice was muffled, his knees pressed against his face. "Go away."

Confused and baffled, Lea stood, staring down at the one he loved in confusion. The keys dropped from his fingers, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Heavy footfalls pounded through the hallways, racing to get to that very cell. "You don't mean it."

Zexion lifted his head, his eyes cold and glaring, the affect dampened by the tears trekking slowly down his cheeks. "Go. Away. Don't fucking touch me. I want nothing to do with you." The ring lay shattered on the ground, like the pieces of Zexion's heart. "Go back to your stupid_ Princess_." He spat and laid down, rolling over and facing the wall.

Lea's mouth stays gaped open, eyes wide and chest constricting inside. He pivoted on his heel, striding over the threshold. The cell door slammed shut, his head tilted back to glare at the huddled form, even though he felt more sorrow than anger. "Don't you ever say I never cared. You can stay in your damned cell and rot for all I care!" He strode past the armed guards, who were clearly confused, but accepted it nonetheless.

Zexion let a small sob slip past his lips, his arms wrapping around himself as he huddled under the blankets. Lea didn't see it, but Zexion was shaking violently, tears pouring down his cheeks as his eyes stayed fixed on the wall. His heart constricted in his chest, his breath leaving his lungs as he sobbed violently. What had he just done..

_"Well, I went along my merry way.."_

He wanted to break something, hurt someone, and scream at the sky. But he did nothing, simply walked back to the throne room, grudgingly accepting his fate; to live unhappy, hate the world, and never be with Zexion. Lea let the two servants open the doors and he heaved a deep sigh just at the sight of the two women in the room. He had no plan.

"Oh Lea!" his mother clapped, "I knew you would come to your senses! Now, now! We must commence with the planning of the wedding!" Kairi squealed, instantly latching onto Lea's arm, and bouncing. "Oh Lea-poo-bear! I can't wait! I want pink! Oh! My dress, and the flowers! Oh I can't wait!~! I want everything to be _perfect_!"

_"And I never stopped to reason.."_

Zexion sobbed, curling up tighter. Barely a half an hour after Lea and left, the guards had come. The guards had just left an Order sent from the Queen.. He was to be executed for treason against a member of the Royal family. Zexion felt as if he couldn't breathe, his lungs taking in no air as he clutched the parchment in his fist. It was signed by the Queen herself.. a-and _h-his _Lea..

_"I should have known there'd be a price to pay."_

Lea merely stood there, not reacting or saying a word. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. Their words floated around him, not making an impact at all. Lea only nodded to everything they said, no fight left in his bones. He was a shell of a person, no cocky attitude, fiery personality, or witty comebacks...he might as well be dead.

The night slowly faded, Kairi curling up against Lea's side in his bedroom, the purple pillow Zexion use to use thrown out, replaced with a frilly pink.. thing. "It's supposed to make sure I don't have bed head!" Her high-pitched voice replied.

As Kairi soon fell asleep, the sun slowly, ever so slowly rising in the sky, birds chirping and the sound of merry Wonderlandians dancing to the news of their Prince's engagement.

Sleep had evaded Lea all night long, his mind blank, save for memories of Zexion. All through the night as Kairi's light snores filled the air, she'd touch his side and it felt like ice piercing his skin; not like the warmth Zexion always held. As Lea slipped out from her clutches, steady, urgent knocks pounded on the door, not alarming him as it always had. Striding over, he opened it, raising an eyebrow at the head guard.

"Sir, the execution is about to begin. Your presence is required." Was all the guard said as he turned on heel and marched away, hands behind his back. "Baby?.." Kairi mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, adjusting the top of her frilly pink chiffon nightgown.

_"Some day, some day.."_

Lea couldn't scream, couldn't say a word, couldn't even breathe. He hadn't signed a damn thing that had involved an execution, so why was there one scheduled, no one was in the cells. His eyes widened when his thoughts finally cought up to him. 'Except for Zexion.'

Lea yanked his body toward the side, grabbing a deep maroon trench coat. The chill of the morning air cuts right through his shirtless torso and sweat pants. The cloak flutters behind him as he rounds the corners and ducks through the right rooms. He knew if he took the normal way, he'd end up on the balcony with his Mother. No. He wanted to be right on the ground.

Light peaks through the door ahead of him and he pushed himself to go faster. Voices fall silent outside the corridor, and fear made him throw the door open. Loose stones dug into the bottoms of his bare feet, nothing compared to the ache of his heart if he lost Zexion.

Zexion was pushed down onto his knees, his head hung as tears trickled from his eyes. 'Lea.. Lea.. why did Lea sign the paper.. did he hate me that much after last night?..'

Zexion pressed his head against the block, wincing as the executioner moved his hair, to be able to get at his neck.

His heart broke even further as he lifted his eyes and looked around. Lea.. Lea.. His mind couldn't get off those bright, breathtaking green eyes, and the fire red hair he would comb his fingers through.

_Lea.._

"Any last words?" The executioner spoke gruffly. "Lea.. please.. d-don't hate me.."

The soft spoken words had reached Lea's ears. All he had to do was make it up the steps to the platform and halt everything. But he didn't think that brute would stop for him, no, he'd have to do more than just stand there tapping his foot.

Lea's feet smacked against the stones, the crowd's eyes slowly locking onto his sprinting form. Just as he reached the top, the large ax is raised, ready to drop at any second.

_"I give myself very good advice._

_But I very seldom follow it._

_Will I ever learn to do the things I should?.._

_Will I ever learn, learn to do the things I should?"_

_~8~6~8~6~8~_

_**And just because we love you guys, we gave you two extra paragraphs from where we wanted to end it.. but cut the chapter like.. a thousand words short.. and least that is two in one night!**_

_**Now, it is 2:54 am, and I have digitgrade stilts to finish tomorrow! It's AMLF, and I am -out-. Literally.. no, really. I am out. And wow.. one quick note.. our characters scream a **_**lot_.. and are very exaggerated.. _obviously.**

_**.-AMLF, PyroAhlex.**_

_**Please review?**_


	10. Always running out of time and heads?

_**[Flashback still continues. It will end the next chapter.]**_

_**Dedicated to Sebastian.**_

_"I won't tell you how to live your life,_

_So please stay far away from mine.._

_Always watching out for which and when,_

_Is always running out of time.."_

Pushed off away from the ground, he rammed his shoulder into the brute's back with just enough strength and speed to make the man stumble. The ax clangs against the stone, the executioner kneeling on the ground beside it.

The red head knelt down as well, pulling Zexion up and into a standing position. "I could _never_ hate you Zexion."

Zexion's eyes slid open slowly, his whole form shaking as he gazed at the cobblestone ground. "Y-You told me you hated me the moment you signed the execution paper.." His voice was cold, sharp, a sneer curling back on his lips as he slapped Lea's hands away. "Just go back to your precious little Kairi and leave me the fuck alone."

Eyes hardened, his arm shot out, grabbing Zexion by the wrist. Yanking the other close, his brows drew together. "Just shut the fuck up! Shut up and listen Zexion! I didn't sign a damn thing! I hate that wench and I love _you!_ If you're so intent on dying and not being with me, just tell me now so I can go give my life away to someone who doesn't deserve it."

Zexion's eyes hardened, a fierce glare coming to his countenance as the air around them tensed, almost permeable in the heat of the afternoon. "Don't you dare talk about that! DON'T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT _DYING!_" He slapped Lea across the face, his hand shaking with the sting from the slap. "How. Fucking. Dare you." His voice quivered. "How fucking dare you _Lear_. After my parents died? That's what I fucking have to hear? "Oh I love you Zexion, I want to be with you. M-Marry me?" He spat, his lip curling over his teeth. "And then Little Miss. _Priss_ comes into the picture, and you sign my execution papers? I don't know w-who to believe anymore Lear! So don't you _dare_ fucking tell me to die. Not after my parents were just murdered by the bitch," he spat, "you call a mother."

As murmurs rattled through the crowd, Lea stood there, unsure of how to proceed. His body trembled, not from anger but sadness. He could tell that his Mother watched the scene from her spot high above, he knew she was hoping his heart would shatter into a million tiny shards. She'd never been more accurate.

He had never cried in the face of fear or defeat, he had always stood up and cut down the ones in front of him. But he couldn't this time.

Lea fell do his knees, fingers clinging to the hem of Zexion's shirt. Stray tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, rolling down over the false teardrops that were imprinted on his cheeks. "Then tell me Zexy, tell me how to make you trust me! I'm backed into a corner and... I...I don't know what to do anymore."

_"Drip drops in like skin of summer,_

_All once everything unwinds.."_

Zexion paused, letting his eyes slip close as he tilted his head away. "I.." He paused, silence passing through the crowd. He licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry, whether it be from the heat or from the nervousness that pounded through his heart like the beat of a drum. "Kill her." He whispered, soft enough for Lea to hear, but hard enough to let Lea know he was angered, even though the tears still struck a cord within his being. "Kill her, Lear. Kill your mother like she killed mine."

He paused, allowing the others words to sink into his very soul. Slowly climbing back to his feet, Lea tilted his head down at Zexion, the height difference never the problem. "I'll do anything for you." He pecked Zexion's lips, allowing the kiss to linger with the taste of a fiery passion that burned deep within the recesses of Lea's soul, and he began walking away, letting his hands slip away. He didn't know if Zexion would follow, but maybe it would be better if he didn't. Either way, it didn't matter, he had to do what was needed to be done.

Taking sure, long strides, he made it back into the castle. As he had gotten closer to the destination, he grabbed a sword from one of the many suits of armor lining the walls at different intervals. No one questioned him as he made his way, eyes set dead ahead. He threw the door open, glaring at the woman he had always called Mother.

Zexion's eyes snapped open as Lea appeared behind his mother. Fire, you idiot! _Fire! _Zexion's inner voice chastised, anger and anticipation and something along the lines of _fear_ boiling in his blood. Whispers broke out around the viewing plaza, a scream of terror emitting from someone as Lea raised the sword above his head. He smirked as he heard a whisper next to him, "_Finally_."

Lea only saw red as he brought the blade down at an angle, intending to chop her head off just as she had done to so many others. The thrill of killing the monster and freeing everyone built him up as skin parted for the blade, flames reaching out from his fingertips to race down hilt and over the metal. The fire ached to burn just as he ached to kill.

Zexion fell to his knees with relief as her head flew off the platform, blood splaying from the wound as it fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. His hands dug into the ground, tears leaking from his eyes. "Yes.. O-Oh my gods.."

_"Inside-out and all about my heart._

_Is always running out of time.._

_Always running out of time.."_

Lea stood at the edge of the balcony, the Queen's body slumped at his feet. Lips set in a straight line, Lea lets his eyes sweep the crowd. Focusing down on Zexion he lets the corners of his mouth curl into a smile. Lifting the sword, he motions for Zexion to come back into the castle. Pivoting on his heel, he headed for the throne room.

Zexion stood shakily, letting a weak smile push at his lips. He nodded as a red guard came and helped him up. He quickly rushed into the castle, turning corners quickly, his feet pounding on the ground.

A grin sat on his lips as he let the sword hang at his side, blood trickling down onto the already crimson tile. Kairi cowers below him at his feet, huddled into a ball. Every time he would step forward, she slid away, staying out of his reach. That was okay with him though, this prey wasn't necessarily his to reap, only to keep her cornered like the weasel that she was.

Zexion quickly burst the the door, checks read, hair sticking to his face. "L-Lea!" He rushed forward, jumping and tackling Lea, pushing himself against the other and against the dark purple balcony wall. "L-Lea, oh Lea." He pressed himself flush against him, relief and an unknown feeling rushing through his veins as tears poured from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

The sword slipped from his fingers, the sound of it hitting the tile falling on deaf ears. Lea wrapped his arms around Zexion, burying his face into the other's hair. "Zexion, I love you, I love you so much." he mumbled, nothing else mattering.

Zexion wrapped his short arms around Lea's neck, pressing his face against Lea's shoulder as the cheering and applauding died down in his ears, the world revolving around him and Lea.

"Lea.. L-Lea.. Marry me.. Marry me.." He whispered against Lea's pale neck.

"I do...Yes Zexion..." He mumbled, pulling away from him so he could press his lips against Zexion's. Lea smiled, keeping his arms wrapped securely around the other, nothing registering but the moment, not the applause, not the guards watching at the door, not Kairi as she slowly backed further away, nothing.

Zexion moaned softly, kissing Lea back passionately and wrapping his arms around the others neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. "I do," he mumbled, smirking.

_"I have to know!_

_If you flew away with me.."_

As he pulled away, Lea saw Kairi standing up, the sword in her hand and a crazed look in her eye. Wanting to mentally hit himself, he backed them up, gently pushing Zexion away from the crazy girl.

Zexion's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat. "L-Lea.. b-be careful! Please!"

Lea reached over, ruffling Zexion's hair. "I'm nothing _but _careful." he said as Kairi slowly stepped forward, her bravery not that high. Small orange gold flames crawl forward, away from Lea's feet, the crackling sounding like whispered screams, whispered warnings. The fire inched towards her, arching around to trap her where she stands, less she wished to burn her feet. The flames arched, as if they were vines, coiling around her legs, scorching the skin on impact, her short pink dress doing nothing to shield her.. Kairi screamed, dropping the sword, her hands flailing out to try to put out the fire, only burning the hands in the process. Lea watched on as the fire continued to wind and spread, eyes seeing only blood, the fire wanting death.

Zexion whined, clutching to the back of Lea's shirt, tears coming to his eyes as the flames reflected off his pupils. "Lea.." His tightened around Lea's shirt. "L-Lea.. Lea! P-Please! Stop it!" He begged.

_"The faster I go.."_

Lea turned his attention back to Zexion, confusion was clear on his face. "Don't you want this? She hurt you Zexion! How am I suppose to stop something she clearly deserves? Well?"

"L-Lea.. Y-You're scaring me.. Y-You've already set t-the guards on fire.. L-Lea.. s-stop,, please.." He was shaking violently, memories of the nights his parents were killed slaughtered flashing through his head as his hands shook.

As if someone had flicked a switch, the fire stopped in its track, slowly retreating back to the tamer of it. Lea sighed, wrapping his arms around Zexion and pulling him close. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I scared you."

Zexion's shaking slowly ceased, his eyes drifting close as his arms looped around Lea. "I-It's ok. J-Just arrest her, o-ok?"

Lea nodded, signaling the guards, which hadn't been set on fire, to go over and deal with it all. "Let's get you out of here, you're in no condition to be out in public." He had begun to escort Zexion out of the room, leaving the mess from everything in that room.

Zexion's shaking subsided by the time they reached the throne room, he lifted his gaze, looking at Lea questioningly as he sat down on the Red throne gracefully. "L-Lea?"

Lea only grinned, lifting his hand up, curling his index finger into his palm, beckoning Zexion closer. "Yes?" Zexion stepped forward cautiously, coming to stand in front of Lea and tilting his head, his purple-silver hair coming to cover his eye. Lea reaches up, twining one of his hands with Zexion's. "Something wrong?"

_"The further away it seems we get.."_

Zexion blinked down at their hands. "Why are we.. in the throne room?.." He gazed around, the empty Purple throne, the shattered glass splayed across the plush gold carpet from the broken-heart window. Why were they here?

"Because this will be your seat. Or do you not want it?" Lea let go, leaning back against the throne. "I could always get them to change the color to green...or maybe yellow." he said, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

Zexion's eyes widen, his throat drying up as he tried to swallow. "W-What?" His body tensed.

"Crap...So you don't want the purple? Well, damn, what color do you want then? I can have it changed in no time. Then again we'd have to change the whole place in general. Does green sound good to you?" Lea stood up, placing his hands on Zexion's shoulders. He made him walk backward and Lea pushed Zexion down into the purple throne. "Honestly, you don't like the purple?"

_"And floating our way out.."_

Zexion blinked, head darting up to look and gaze into Lea's eyes. "L-Lea.. wait, I'm confused! W-Why am I sitting on the throne? And colours-? What?"

_"Tick tock, try to stop the forward motion."_

Lea shrugged, plopping down onto Zexion's lap. Pecking his forehead, Lea smiles. "Don't you want to rule with me? I mean, I know I can get a little crazy sometimes, and my _cocky_ attitude might get the better of me but, I love you. So, if you don't want the color purple, we could go with something else. I'd do anything for you."

Zexion blushed, rolling his eyes, even though his emotions were running haywire. "I.. You want me to rule with you? Like.. King..ly.. rule?"

Lea laughed, "What other kind of ruling is there? Yes silly." he said, kissing his cheek letting out a blissful sigh. "Hearts, I love it when you blush."

Zexion ducked his head, pushing his forehead against Lea's shoulder and tightening his arms around Lea's waist as he felt a blush explode across his cheeks.

Lea ruffled Zexion's hair, standing up and dropping into his own chair. He leaned over the side, elbows pressed onto the arm rest, "Hmm, I guess people should know."

Zexion ran a hand through his hair, hanging his head. "But.. I.. I haven't answered.." He whispered slowly, softly.

Lea's brows drew together, "You don't want to?" He extended his hand out, twining his fingers with Zexion's, his expression weary.

"I-I".. Zexion's fingers shook as he twined them with Lea's. "T-That is a big d-decision Lea.. I.. I.. What would the people think of me? I.. I'm just a stupid mortal from the human world.. I.. I'm not f-fit to rule.." His head was hung as his heart clenched violently. Oh Lea.. Lea.._ Lea.._

_"All heads tend to fall behind._

_Wasted whethers of the wish cut steeper,_

_Is always running out of time.."_

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Lea reached over, tilting Zexion's chin up with his free hand. "The people love you like any other from Wonderland. If they don't like you, they would've cheered for your death back there, like they've done for the real criminals." Lea smiled gently, "Now, give me three good reasons why you can't rule with me? Why you can't live your _life_ with _me_?"

Zexion flushed, ducking his head away from Lea's grip as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I-I wouldn't know how to rule f-for one. Second," He licked his lips, his throat running dry as he tried to come up with an excuse. "I-I.." He dug through his head, coming up with the most slim excuse. Because, he knew in his head, Lea was right.. he didn't have any excuses. "Et-Etiquette.." He grappled. "I-I don't know the etiquette.. And.. and.."

Lea only chuckled, pulling away and leaning back against his own seat. "Silly little Zexion, we have classes and books for those things. Do I look like I have proper etiquette, honestly? Plus, you like reading books, you'll have it all down before you know it." He raised a slim, crimson eyebrow, "And what's the last one?"

Zexion sighed, slouching his shoulders before pushing himself up by the armrests and turning, walking over to Lea and resting a hand on the back of the throne, his head hung. "Lea.. I.." He sighed, taking a deep breath as his heart pounded in his chest. He moved, swinging his leg over Lea's hips and straddling his waist, nudging Lea's head up with his own as his arm wrapped around the others neck. "My king.." He whispered, gazing into Lea's eyes with his own half lidded ones before leaning forward and closing the distances between their lips, kissing him passionately, softly and slowly.

Lea couldn't help but smile against Zexion's lips. He wound his arms around the lithe frame and returned the kiss. Pulling back, he pecks Zexion's nose. "I knew you couldn't resist."

_"Always running out of time.._

_I have to know!_

_If you flew away with me.."_

Zexion rolled his eyes, nuzzling against Lea's body and pressing his nose against Lea's neck, inhaling the others scent that made his knees weak and his eyes drift close. "Yeah.. yeah.." He whispered softly, drifting off.

Humming lightly, Lea kept his eyes half-lidded. He rested his cheek against Zexion's hair, loving the way it smelled. "I couldn't have found anyone better than you." he said, chuckling at the mere cheesiness of it.

Zexion rolled his eyes once more under his lids, letting himself pepper kisses against the skin of Lea's neck. "Yeah.. well.. who would'a thought you went towards men anyway.. Mr.I'm-Going-To-Jump-This-Poor-Victorian-Lad-Who-Appeared-From-Behind-A-Tree-That-I-Didn't-Know-Led-To-The-Mortal-World. _Sheesh_." He kissed Lea's neck once more, yawning. "Idiot."

Laughs rolled over Lea's lips. "As if you didn't like it." Lea stood, hands laced under Zexion's butt to keep him from falling. He strode towards the doors, which automatically opened. "Now to go get that horrid pillow out of my bed." He said with a grin on his countenance. Getting to his, no their room in record time, he nudged the door open. He dropped Zexion down onto he bed as gently as possible, eyes leveling with the frilly pink pillow in the corner.

Zexion rolled over, hands under his head as he curled up, shuddering. "T-That pillow is.. Just.. _atrocious_." He looked at Lea with eyes filled with lust and a pinch of pity. "My poor Lea.." he purred, sitting up and lacing his arms around Lea's neck, pulling him down to kissed him passionately.

_"The faster I go,_

_The further away it seems you get.._

_With all of me white!_

_And all of her red.._

_I should have stayed_

_But I lost my head.."  
_

_**We're sorry it has taken us so long to post a chapter! Ok.. that's a total lie. AMLF is so sorry she hasn't gotten her lazy ass moving to post another chapter of this darling, adoring fic.  
Pshh..**_

_**Lea? Any words, dear?**_

Lazy...is contagious! ^^; Sooo...help provoke the next chapter why don'tcha, review :P **review like you all have never reviewed before. Because we love reading em!**

**-AMLF and Pyro**

**-Ienzo and Lea.**

**Edit: Our theme of the month seems to be OOC..ness. xD Sorreh. We love you all though! Seb, hurry up and post a review. :/**


End file.
